A Well Kept Secret
by ellamalfoy8
Summary: We all know James liked Lily, but where did Remus fall? Turns out James wasn't the only one who crushed on her, and Remus holds a well kept secret. Well, more like a locket holds a wellkept secret. Will have a happy ending. Harry Potter books compatibl
1. Doodles

**A/N: Okay, a word of caution, this is a fanfic that may upset die-hard Lily/James fans, but this story _is _compatible with all of the Harry Potter stories. It ends in James and Lily falling in love, but most of this is about Remus/Lily. I've only just started writing this so it may take a while for me to update. And if I keep spelling Lily with a double l, I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Harry Potter, and if I were, I would be on a beach in Aruba.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 1: Meaningless Doodles?**

Flutter, flutter little snitch

Catching you should be a sitch

Up above the field so high,

Like a snidget in the sky

Flutter, flutter little snitch

Catching you should be a sitch

James through the quill across the common room, accidentally smearing ink on an unsuspecting first year. He hated poetry, he hated muggle studies, and he hated homework. Sighing, he put his feet up on the coffee table in front of him and ruffled his hair, frustrated that his father had made him take such a stupid course in the first place. Remus looked up from his Ancient Runes textbook.

"Problem mate?" he asked. The teen moaned.

"Why the hell do I have to take such a stupid useless subject?" His friend sent him a puzzled look and motioned for him to continue. "I hate muggle studies and I hate poetry!"

"Then why do you take a course if you detest it so much?" he asked, but understanding spread across his face. "Ah, Ms. Evans is in your class, isn't she?" James buried his face in his hands. It was true, whish was the reason he had done what his father had told him. James, as it was well known, had a huge, over the moon crush on Lilly Evans. She, of course, hated him. "Any update on the Lilly Potter front?" His friend moaned and began to stare across the common room at the girl in question, who was doodling in a muggle composition book.

"No," James said dismally. "Maybe Lilly would tutor me?" Remus shrugged, and highlighted a sentence in his textbook.

"For once you've got a sensible idea, Prongs. Go ask her, though you should probably refrain from asking her out and try to be serious."

"I don't think that acting like Sirius is going to help me now," James said with a snicker. With that he ambled over to Lily's couch. Remus felt sorry for his friend, he really did, but he had problems as well, problems other than being a werewolf. Problems he couldn't confide in his friends. Problems such as also being in love with Lily Evans. He glared at the back of his friend's head. He would never get Lily because of James, it didn't matter that they were perfect for each other. They lover to read, were the head of every class together, and were the two Gryffindor prefects. They would talk and laugh together easily. He knew that James would never understand, so he did his best to stay just friends with Lily. He didn't flirt at all, and had never told anyone how he felt. He had loyal, true friends, and he didn't want to loose them over some girl. Then again, Lily Evans was not just some girl…

Meanwhile across the room, Lily was doodling in her notebook. Lily wasn't stupid, she had a good amount of logic and she knew that James cared about her, though as a challenge or a person she didn't know. _Lily Potter _she doodled absent-mindedly. No, she didn't like the sound of that; it reminded her of some gardener who planted lilies. Lily was good at reading people, too. She could tell something was bothering Remus, and that he had a fair share of secrets as well. About a girl, most likely. Well, maybe a boy, but probably a girl. He was moody, secluded, and seemed to stare into space more than usual. During prefect meetings he was edgy and distracted, and Lily sometimes found him staring at her. He was often at the library until it closed, and he would start a conversation then loose interest halfway through. _Lily Lupin_, she wrote, still not really paying attention. That sounded better. _Lily Black_, that was a laugh. As if Black would settle down with anyone, let alone her!

"Is my Lily-pad crushing on Sirius?" said a worrisome voice from behind her. She jumped a foot, and slammed the book shut. "I wouldn't have thought you would be one to change your name?" Potter said doubtfully. She glared at him and he backed off, and then slid onto the couch next to her.

"I was only doodling, just curious," she mumbled. He shrugged, and then began to tap on his knee. "What do you want Potter?" He opened his mouth but she stopped him. "If you're going to ask me out again, don't waste your breath." He gasped loudly, trying to look funny, but she knew she had hit him where it hurt.

"No, actually I wanted to ask if you could tutor my in muggle studies." She surveyed him cautiously. He didn't falter under her gaze. Remus watched jealously from across the room.

"Why should I?" she asked slowly, looking for a catch. "Do you think I'm going to fall madly in love with you if I spend enough time with you?" James stared innocently up at her from underneath his hair.

"No, because you're a prefect and prefects need to help toughs (A/N: sp?) who are less talented and beautiful than them." She ignored the sly compliment and remained unconvinced. "Because you don't want me to fail knowing that you could have helped. And in ten years time when you see me living under a box in Diagon Alley you'll think, if only I had tutored him in muggle studies, then he would be the minister of magic right now." Lily scowled, and James knew he had hit the mark, since Lily hated feeling guilty.

"Stop it," she said disdainfully. She didn't hate James, he was actually quite sweet sometimes, but she hated all that he stood for. Things like sucking up would get you far, or picking on the weak would make you stronger. It was what the marauder's stood for, that's why she wasn't madly in love with their leader, even though he asked her out once a day and flirted with her every chance he got. There was no spark there, no electricity. In fact, the only marauder she felt she _could_ fall for was Remus. He wasn't like the other three, wasn't selfish, wasn't naïve, and didn't have a head the size of the moon. He was funny, and sweet, and sensitive. And he was _cute! _He had either light brown or dark blond hair that wasn't long or untamable, but straight and loose. His eyes were dark blue, and she could swear that small flecks of purple circled in them when hit with the right light. All right, Lily admitted she thought about Remus a lot, but she didn't have a crush on him. She didn't! Well, maybe a small one…

As all that went through her head, James sat waiting for her answer. She came back down to earth when he waved his palm in front of her face.

"Hello? Evans?" he said, amused. It wasn't often that you could see Lily Evans space out.

"What?" she asked agitated.

"So will you tutor me or not?" She looked at him blankly.

"Oh right, umm… I'll think about it," she answered. He nodded, pleased, stood up, waved, and then walked back to Remus, who, to her horror, was once again staring at her. She waved shyly at him and watched as him cheeks flushed. He smiled feebly and looked back to his book, though his eyes weren't moving. James sat down, oblivious to his friend's embarrassment, and began to dig around in his bag, emerging with his stolen snitch. He proceeded to play with it, checking every so often to see if she was watching, which she wasn't. Remus also glanced up at Lily, though much less obviously, and found that sometimes, his glance was returned.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"So do you think you'll tutor him?" Remus asked casually as he and Lily patrolled the seventh floor. She absentmindedly twirled a lock of hair around her finger, not realizing she was driving him crazy.

"I don't know," she responded. He didn't reply, so she continued. "I feel bad for him, but I doubt he wants me as a tutor to improve his grades if you know what I mean." Remus nodded. "He'll probably feel me up in the library or something." They laughed nervously.

"James wouldn't do that, Lily, he does care about you," _though not as much as I do_, he added in his head. She shrugged, then held her fingers to her lips and pointed to a broom closet to his right. Squeals and kissing noises were coming from it, and Remus wished he was any were but there, mortified that he was hearing that with Lily. The two of them played a silent game of rocks-parchment-scissors, as was custom, to decide who would break up the busy couple. Of course, Remus lost. He crept silently forward as Lily leaned against the wall. Swinging open the door he found Sirius and some Ravenclaw fifth year, joined by the mouth.

"Padfoot!" Remus wined as the couple detached. The girl yelped and pushed past the two boys. Sirius ran after her, stopping to give Lily a glare. It wasn't unrequited. Lily scoffed, and began to walk along away from them, next to a blushing Remus. "Never a dull moment," he commented. Lily stretched her arms above her head and yawned widely. "We mine as well get the Astronomy Tower over with, that should be fun on a Friday night," he said sarcastically. Every Friday night couples flocked to the tower to make out in the many nooks and crannies of the tower, and in December Lily and Remus had to patrol the seventh floor, unfortunately including the tower. This was awkward to say the least, because both secretly wished that they were doing the same in a corner. She sighed and nodded, and they turned right and began to walk toward an archway, which revealed a wooden spiral staircase. "Ladies first," he said, not wanting to go first. She began to walk toward the arch, and then swung around.

"You're trying to make me go first!" she said, not accusingly but her tone was teasing. Remus smiled guiltily. "You go first!" _Anything for you, Lily_, he thought, as he walked into the archway first. They illuminated with their wands and slowly walked up the steps, trying not to trip. But Remus fell, backwards, onto Lily.

"Shit, Lily, are you okay?" He held onto the banister and pulled himself up. Lily groaned as she slid down a step or two. He quickly extended a hand and she accepted, and then gasped as a jolt went up her spine. He felt it too, but didn't show her his surprise, though she could still see he had. Getting to her feet, she looked around to see the source of Remus' fall, trying to relax her nerves. She saw he had gone ridged, and when she followed his gaze, she went ridged too, as she almost vomited in her mouth.

Severus Snape, making out with Bellatrix Black. It was nauseating, it was horrifying. Greasy hair mixed with greasy hair, and the sight of her archenemy, feeling up her other archenemy made Lily loose her voice. Fortunately, Remus found his first.

"Excuse me, but it's after curfew, Snivilus, and you and your spit-sharing partner must be in your common room." The two Slytherins detached, though slowly, as if what he had said didn't really matter. The two wore matching smirks.

"Well look who it is, the grey haired Gryffindor and his mudblood girlfriend. Does Potter know you're cheating on him? He must already know by now that he can't satisfy a women, not even a piece of filth like you," she drawled with a smirk. Remus clenched his fists but kept his cool as Lily found her voice.

"Ten points from Slytherin for bad mouthing a prefect! Now go before you loose more," she spat, as Remus admired her bravery. Not many stuck up to Bellatrix, in fear that she would curse off their heads. Snape flinched.

"Shut your face you filthy little mudblood, you shouldn't mouth off to your superiors. The dark lord is rising, and mudbloods like you will be the first to go," growled the grease ball. Lily stepped back in surprise and pressed into Remus cautiously. His warmth reassured her as he came to her defense.

"Ten points off for threatening a prefect and ten points off for not being in the first place. Now scram before we report you to Dumbledore!" The two Slytherins glowered at them before walking off down the stairs. Remus made sure they were gone before he turned Lily around to face him. "You okay?" he whispered softly, and she nodded. "Well, shall we?"

The astronomy tower was mercifully empty for once, and the two of them stood in the darkness, looking out at the snow-covered grounds. Lily was chilled by the cold and Remus took off his school cloak.

"Here, take this, it will keep you warm," he said, extending it to her. She took it, and wrapped it around her, blushing profusely. He pretended not to notice. The cloak was too big for her, and the sleeves were too long, but he thought she looked lovely. She was embarrassed, but he didn't care, he was just happy to be standing with her, alone, on such a beautiful night.

**A/N: So, here it is, the first chapter. Tell me what you think, okay? **


	2. Irrational Conclusions

**A/N: Here's the second chapter, filled with irrational conclusions, jealousy, and a progressing relationship (wink wink). Keep reviewing people!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter, except for my HP slippers…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Chapter 2: Irrational Conclusions

Remus had to admit that it must have looked bad. Lily was wearing his robe, looked flushed, had messed up hair, and had smudged lip-gloss, (Which was only because she had tripped on his robe and some had come off on his sleeve) but thinking they had fooled around was out of the question. Of course, leave it to James to expect the worst.

"I thought you were my friend!" yelled James. He couldn't hide his fury, or his jealousy. Lily had to admit he didn't look so cute and sweet now. His hair was mussed up as usual, but she could tell it wasn't done on purpose. His face was red and blotchy, and his stupid snitch was flying around his head, desperate to be paid attention to. Remus could feel Lily fuming beside him, but she had yet to say anything, and was still wearing his cloak.

"I am your friend! Stop jumping to irrational conclusions!" He tried not to say anything stupid, James was anger, and when it came to Lily, he saw no difference between friends and enemies. He could get violent, and Sirius, who was watching with a bemused smirk from beside the fireplace, would back him up.

"You're no friend, you know Lily's mine!" He was about to continue but she cut him off.

"I'm not yours! You have no control over what I do or whom I date! I'm not your girlfriend, Potter! Get a grip! And why would you turn on your friend like that? If you'd pull your head out of your ass, you'll see that nothing happened!" James was hurt. It was one thing to be insulted by a friend, but a crush? Ouch. "I'll see you in the morning Remus," she said softly, turning to face him. Then for show, though not completely, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. Then she turned away and walked up the staircase to the girl's dorm. He glowed. She had kissed _him_! _She_ had kissed him! She had _kissed_ him! He regained his voice when she was at her door and he called good night in return. She waved, and then snapped her door shut. James, who was not as depressed but more angry, let out a strangled yell and lunged out on top of Remus, crashing him to the floor. Sirius jumped out of his seat and ran across the common room to them, knocking over several first years, to pull James off. He put him in a headlock and pulled him away, but looked at Remus as if revolted by what he saw.

"Why the hell was she wearing your cloak, if nothing happened?" gasped James, struggling to escape from his friend's sturdy grip.

"She was cold, the astronomy tower, -" but he couldn't continue. Sirius had let go of his captive at the mention of the tower, stunned by Remus' words. James wrapped his hand around his throat and pushed him against the wall. Sirius didn't do anything, but stood there, dumbfounded. Remus feebly attempted to push him off, but James' grip was strong.

"You took her to the astronomy tower?" he yelled, trembling of jealousy. Remus had trouble breathing and could hardly talk with the death grip around his neck. He spluttered quietly,

"Prefect duties." James' grip didn't loosen.

"Why did you kiss her?"

"I didn't!" his captive squeaked. James swung a fist into his jaw and he slid down the wall, groaning, but was finally able to breathe.

"Liar!" he bellowed, and then stomped off to his dorm. The silent crowd didn't move, or say anything as Remus lay on the floor, jaw throbbing, and slightly bleeding. After a minute Sirius came out of his trance and ran after James. Slowly people walked back to their rooms, bringing their bags with them, ignoring the fallen figure. Poor Remus stayed on the floor, wheezing until he blacked out.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

He just laid there, blood on his chin and his jaw swollen. She couldn't look away. It was her fault, all her fault. What could she do? Well, for starters she could get up and heal him.

She slowly tiptoed down the stairs and walked over to his side, not wanting to wake up anyone, specifically Potter. That bastard, how could he do this to his best friend? She knew all about their fight, had even watched it from the staircase, but had been too nervous to go and defend her crush. It would have made it worse for both of them. Then again, here he was, passed out and sprawled out on his back.

She knelt down and pushed hair off his forehead. He twitched at her touch. She noticed there were hand marks around his neck, and she trailed a finger over them. She pulled her wand out from her pocket and murmured a few incantations that Mme. Pomfrey had taught her. The handprints faded and the blood on his chin dissolved into thin air. His swelled jaw shrunk back to its normal size and shape. A tear rolled off her nose, though she hadn't been aware that she was crying, and fell onto his forehead, and he woke up. Grudgingly he opened his eyes, and saw here, Lily. He blinked, thinking his eyes were playing tricks on him, but they weren't.

"I'm sorry," he said, crying silently. He sat up, leaning against the wall as she settled next to him.

"What did you do wrong?" he whispered, looking up at her, his voice hoarse.

"I didn't defend you, I should have stayed with you and backed you up." She wiped away some tears with the sleeve of his cloak, which she had yet to change out of. "I shouldn't have kissed you," she added.

"If you had stayed to defend me, things would have been a lot worse." She looked at him curiously, but he didn't explain. "And I'm glad you kissed me," his last words grew quieter as he spoke and she didn't understand them.

"What?" He gulped, but realized that if he wanted Lilly so much, then James could go swallow his snitch.

"I said I'm glad you kissed me," he said, still in a whisper. She smiled and blushed, then looked away, to the 6th year boy's dorm.

"Where are you going to sleep tonight?" she asked randomly. He looked up at her puzzled and she added, "If you slept in there, they would smother you with a pillow." He shrugged and sat up next to her.

"I dunno."

"I would offer you my bed but that would definately give people the wrong idea." Remus let out a nervous laugh.

"Probably." He tapped his knee with his thumb. "I guess I'll stay in the Room of Requirement tonight.

"The what?"

"The Room of Requirement. It's this room that does what you need it to." She nodded vaguely. "I'd better go, I don't want to be caught out of bed." He stood up, but she grabbed his arm.

"Wait, Remus." He turned around. "Take me with you." He frowned and shook his head but she cut him off. "I'm not exactly Mrs. Popular right now eiter, I can't go back to my dorm." He bit his lip and looked down at his hand, which she was still holding. She pulled away. "Please?" she said, with a puppy dog put. He gulped, but nodded.


	3. Damn Double Beds!

**A/N: Okay, here's the third chapter. It will make you blush, so beware. Full with more misunderstandings and slight embarrassment. It's fairly short, but sweet. Tee hee, you'll love it. Oh, and by the way, I'm working on a new story! It hasn't been named yet but it's my first time turner fic, but it's not a marauder time period, but a Tom Riddle time period. And I've just got a live journal page as well, and there are a couple teasers. Hi Perry! Review people!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 3: Damn Double Beds!**

The Room of Requirement seemed to think Remus was being too shy around Lily. Needless to say, Remus disagreed. When he opened the door that had materialized before the two of them, he found a big double bed in a room lit by candles and a roaring fire. Mortified, he swung the door shut, and backed up into her.

"What is it?" she asked as he pulled her up off the floor. He could feel himself blushing. _Stupid room, stupid, stupid room! What's it playing at,_ he thought.

"Um nothing, it just didn't work, let me try again." She raised her brow but moved out of his way as he paced up and down the corridor. I need a place where Lily and I can sleep, some place to just spend the night with no funny business, just to rest, he thought, praying that he would find two twin beds when he opened the door. Predictably, he found the same room. He let a frustrated wolfish snarl escape and Lily leaned over his shoulder to peek at the room.

"What's wrong?" she asked again.

"It's not doing what I'm asking," he responded.

"It's fine, Remus, we're just spending the night." He understood what she was trying to convey, and he stepped into the room hesitantly. She gasped as she entered, but didn't say anything. She pulled off her shoes as he conjured up a sleeping bag.

"Wait, what are you doing?" she asked quizzically as he magicked (A/N: sp?) some pillows. "You can sleep up here, nothing's going to happen." She patted the bed beside her, and then realized how sluttish that must seem. "It doesn't mean anything," she added. He looked anxious but banished the sleeping bag and pulled off his socks and shoes. Lily stripped down to a camisole and her skirt, and then conjured a nightgown. He turned around as she slipped it on and crawled under the covers, staying on her side of the bed. Then she levitated her dropped clothing onto a chair that sat by the fireplace, leaving Remus' robe on the top.

He nervously pulled off his shirt to reveal a simple sleeveless cotton undershirt, and he pulled off his pants, his hands shaking as he had never undressed when in the presence of someone else, to show a simple pair of black boxers with the phases of the moon on them. Then he folded his clothing and stacked them on the floor beside the bed. The jittery teen then slipped in beside his five-year-long crush. The candles that floated around them immediately extinguished, and the only light came from the now calm fire.

"Well, that's kind of creepy," he commented. She laughed and rolled over onto her side to face him. Her hair framed her face perfectly and her eyes looked amazingly bright in the dark room.

"It will get better, won't it Remus?" He didn't know, but assumed so. James might stay mad but he had no proof that anything had ever happened, and Sirius wouldn't hold a grudge.

"I hope so, Lily, I really do." Sinking into the pillow, he brushed his hair away from his eyes and met her gaze. He suddenly didn't feel sleepy anymore, not one bit. A small smile crept across his face, and she returned it. Even though they had been pushed out of their beds and were hiding from their friends, they both savored the moment.

"You're such a good friend, Remus," she whispered. His smile became fake. She thought of him as a friend, just a friend, nothing more. For a while he had thought she might feel the same way as he did, but apparently that had been wishful thinking. Then she rolled away from him, and he stared at the ceiling. Ouch, he did his best to sleep, but it didn't come for a while.

Lily realized what she had said a moment too late. She didn't want to be friends! She really wanted to be Mrs. Lily Lupin! She could see the hurt spread across his face, but she couldn't take it back. Crap crap crap crap crap! In a stare of horror, she rolled over before she said anything else. He rustled around behind her, and neither said a word, but they both stayed awake for a while, until they both drifted off.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

James lay in his bed, fuming as he watched the Marauder's Map by wand light. Remus' dot was still lying in the common room and Lily was in her dorm. James was sure he had never been that livid in his life, and he really wanted to go down there and kick Moony in the stomach, but Sirius was watching to make sure he stayed where he was, fuming over his ex-friend's betrayal.

"Do you really think he fooled around with her?" Padfoot asked quietly. He struggled to control the frustration and stress that bubbled up inside him.

"She was wearing his cloak, Jesus Sirius, of course they did!" he said, his voice several decibels too high. His friend nodded vaguely.

"Is that enough proof though?" James watched as Lily walked to the door of her room.

"It's totally obvious they did something! Then she kissed him _on the cheek_!" he exclaimed. Sirius looked doubtful, so James looked down at the map. Lily wasn't in her dorm but in the common room next to Remus! "She's with him now!" he said, stabbing at the map with his wand. "Little bastard," he muttered murderously, getting up and running/walking to the door. Sirius met him halfway and tugged on his arm.

"Stop Prongs, there's nothing going on and you know it!" he said, pulling him back to his bed and leaning over the map. "Moony's probably still out cold, you nearly strangled him." James settled down next to him and watched as the two dots began to move.

"See, they're going somewhere! How can you deny it Padfoot? Remus is _not_ our friend!" Sirius watched as the two dots walked out into the hallway and moved quickly down the hall. "Where are thy going?" he said, his voice strangled. Sirius had to admit he had no idea what Remus was doing. His friend had always been fairly secluded, and was never one to kiss-and-tell, but he confided everything to the Marauders. He wouldn't lie to his friends. The dots circled around a doorway for a few minutes, before disappearing off the map.

"The room of requirement," Sirius muttered as James moaned and put his head in his hands.

"See? They've made it unplottable so they can bop each other! That little slut!" Sirius gasped, James never insulted Lily.

"Jesus James, chill!" He went back to his bed and lay down. "WE can find them in the mourning and get an explanation." He blew out his candles and went to sleep in his clothes. James did his best to fade as well, but couldn't, much like his friends in the room of requirement.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N: Okay, want a teaser? **

"_**You're really cute when you wake up," she whispered, blushing madly.**_

**Tootles!**


	4. Confrontations

**A/N: Ello there! So, too much avail is chapter four. When we last left Remus and Lily they were blushing their heads off and James was murderous. And now we will see what happens the mourning after. And what happens during a few confrontations.**

**0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 4: Confrontations**

Lily woke up feeling warm, very warm. She was aware that she was lying with some one; she could hear the heartbeat, pressed up against her cheek. An arm was draped loosely around her waist. _What did I do last night?_ She thought, tilting her head back. _Remus? What's he doing here?_ Then she remembered. But they hadn't… no, they hadn't, they must have moved that way when they were sleeping. Heck, she didn't care it felt nice, familiar. But she was getting ahead of herself.

Remus began to stir and she feigned sleep. What will he think? She wondered, feeling completely relaxed. She was falling hard for him and he didn't even flirt. It seemed meant to be, though Lily did not believe in fairy tales.

Remus opened his reluctantly. He had gotten the best sleep since he had been an innocent little child, before the bite, even though it had taken him a while to drift off. He suddenly became aware that something was pressed against his stomach. Looking down groggily he saw red hair fanned out across his stomach, Lily. He felt like he was melting, his crush was sleeping next to him, his arm _around her waist._ Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! _Okay, calm Remus,_ he thought. _Don't panic, she's not awake yet, just slide your arm off her and it will all be fine._ He did just that and set it beside her instead, but when he began to slide out from under her, she stopped him.

"Wait, stay there," she whispered softly. She was facing away from him, so he couldn't see her face, but he moved back into their original position, his heart thumping loudly. "You're comfy," she commented, giggling softly.

"Thank you?" he said nervously, more like a question. Was she flirting? Did she really _only_ want to be friends?

Lily freaked out at that moment, but she just said what she wanted. Following her heart, you could say, the total cliché that it was. For once she didn't care about the consequences. She wanted to be with Remus, so she would try and get him. There was no reason _not_ to flirt. So she rolled over to face him, her cheeks still pressed on his chest. He looked fairly comical, confused, nervous, and anxious all at once. He was adorable, his dark blond hair sticking up where it was normally neat, his eyes still glazed with sleep, simply adorable.

"Guess what," she said, her breath playing across his skin where his shirt had ridden up. Remus though he was dreaming, as pleasure sped through him.

"What?" he asked, his voice unexpectedly hoarse.

"You're really cute when you wake up," she whispered, blushing. She was never this direct when it came to guys, but she was comfortable with him. Granted, she was nervous, but it just didn't matter. Remus smiled shyly and blushed as well.

"So are you." Lily sat up and lent against the headboard, wondering what to do next, having never been in a situation such as that. (Let's just say Remus was a little more innocent then most people think.)

"I'll probably sneak into my dorm and get some of my stuff. I think I'll make this room my temporary sleeping quarters for now, it that's okay with you. Most of the girls in Gryffindor follow Potter's every move, and if he hates me, they hate me as well."

"Same here, James has probably burnt all of my stuff by now, but I'll see what I can snag." Lily tutted (A/N: sp?). _Potter must die_, she thought.

"I am sooo not looking forward to eating breakfast, Potter will probably kill you or something." Remus shrugged.

"We can always get food from the kitchens or something."

"We should have a picnic on the grounds or something in the snow." she exclaimed randomly. "You can get the food and I'll meet you back here." He raised an eyebrow. "Come on, it will be fun!" He looked skeptical, so she continued. "It will be away from everyone else!" _Come on Remus, say yes! Go on, she won't bite you! You're the only one who bites!_ He thought, nervous as hell.

"Why not," he said. "I guess I'll be right back then." She squealed and jumped off the bed, while he flinched. Calm yourself Lily, jeez, chill, she thought. Waving her wand, she was changed into her clothes last night, including Remus' cloak.

"I should probably not wear this," she said, sliding it off. She laid it on the bed as he got up and magicked (A/N: sp?) on his clothes, then wrapped it on over them. "Well, see you," she said, then slipped out the door, still giggling. Once she was gone he jumped up onto the bed and proceeded to hop up and down on the mattress like a first year trying to get out his excitement.

"I'm living with Lily Evans! I'm living with Lily Evans!" he chanted. The pillows bounced off the bed, but he honestly didn't care. He was sleeping in the same bed as her. "Wooooooo!" he yelled, overjoyed. He was sure she had even flirted with him! So he was being black listed by his friends, but so was she!

Exhausted, he kicked out his legs so he landed on his back. He swung his legs over the side and stood up, then sauntered to the door. So this is what it's like to be Sirius and James, he thought, feeling very smug indeed. Swinging the door open, he smiled broadly. He, Remus Lupin, werewolf and resident bookworm, had apparently gotten the girl.

The hallway was empty, so Remus skipped along the corridor, but before he could turn the corner and make his way to his dorm, someone shoved him from behind, and fell to the floor, his nose smacking the floor.

"Hey!" someone yelled. Remus groaned and rolled over onto his back, rubbing his bleeding nose. "Jesus, you could have given his a concussion!"

"He slept with her! They spent the night together!" A second voice yelled back. There was a great deal of rustling under a cloak as Remus watched the empty hallway and realized what was happening.

"Take off the cloak, guys. And we didn't sleep together, we just shared a room because you would have suffocated me in my sleep." He healed his nose. James materialized as Sirius shoved him out from under the cloak, and then pulled it off of himself. Remus stood up quickly, and made sure his wand was in his pocket before James could get mean. James was pulled up by Sirius, and then glared at his friend.

"How can I be sure you're telling the truth? How can I tell you aren't putting the moves on my four-year-long crush?" Remus resisted the urge to yell, "I liked her first!"

"Because I know I can trust you with my big secret. You can trust me, this is all just one big misunderstanding." James looked guilty at the floor.

"I'm sorry moony, I got really crazy last night."

"Well I wasn't very good at expressing my point," Remus responded. Sirius smiled and thumped James on the back.

"See? I told you Moony wasn't hooking up with Evans!" he said, playfully punching him on the shoulder. James still looked confused, and took a step forward.

"Can I ask you one question, though?" he said, his brow knitted behind his glasses.

"Sure."

"Why were you so happy before? You were skipping for Pete's sake." _Because Lily chose me_, Remus thought.

"Just because it's the weekend," he remarked, lying through his teeth. James seemed doubtful.

0o0o0o0

"So you slept with Lupin," said a sarcastic voice. Lily whipped around to face her best friend, Amy. The blond stood with her arms folded, leaning most of her weight on her left leg. Her face was serious and concentrated.

"I didn't sleep with Remus, I borrowed his cloak," Lily replied, pulling some flannel pjs out of her trunk. Amy wandered over and sat on her bed, watching her friend pack the clothes into a book bag.

"Then where are you going?" Lily gulped. Amy snickered. "That's what I thought. Lils, you can tell me, I'm your best friend." Sighing, she looked around the room to make sure it was empty and all the windows and doors were shut.

"Okay, but you can't tell anyone," Amy nodded curiously. "Wespentthenighttogether." Her friend stared blankly at her as she tried to comprehend her words, before understanding spread across her strong features.

"No way! Did you… you know?"

"No!"

"But you, like, shared a bed?" Lily blushed. "Oh my god Lils!"

"Nothing happened!" Amy raised her eyebrows doubtfully. "Well, when we woke up, he had his arm around my waist and my head was on his chest." She giggled. "And when he woke up and started to pull away I told him not to." Amy giggled. "We stayed like that until I told him he was cute when he woke up, because he was sooooo adorable, you wouldn't believe."

"Well, what did he say?"

"He told me I was cute too," she said, sighing happily.

"Aww! Lily and Remus, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Amy yelled as Lily pushed her off the bed, both still giggling like loons.

"Shut up Amy! If Potter finds out that something _is_ going on he'll throw Remus off the Astronomy Tower!" Giggle, giggle. "No one can find out. But nothing's going on yet. And stop giggling!"

"Don't you think Potter and co. will notice if you two keep disappearing ever night?" That hadn't yet occurred to Lily. "And why are you in such a hurry anyway?" Lily got up, and pulled up her friend.

"We're having a picnic on the grounds." Amy smirked. "What?"

"It just seems like a date to me. Aw, Lils is having her first date _after_ she slept with the guy."

"I DID NOT!" she started, and then lowered her voice. "I did not _sleep_ with Remus." Snickering, Amy shoved her in the shoulder.

"Uh, yeah you did, just not in the slang term, but you soooo want to, I can tell!" Poor Lily blushed even deeper.

"Okay, I do, but I'm not some slut, jeez Amy." She walked over to the door, her backpack slung over her shoulder. Amy waved, and then sat down on her own bed.

"What ever Lils. I'll see you later." Lily waved back and left the room to climb down the stairs. She didn't get far before bumping into the object of her affection, and he was not alone.

**A/N: Wow, long chappie! REVIEW! Okay, here's a teaser (cause I know you're all begging for one.)**

"_**Fine, Prongs, I'll tell you. I'll let you in on a well kept secret, okay?"**_

**Then later: _"She's not yours James… She never was."_**


	5. A Well Kept Secret Stays Secret

**A/N: This is the chapter where this fan fic begins to resemble a soap opera. But bare with me, it's not all outrageous and it isn't hard to believe. It isn't very long, but is longer than most of my Stop Calling Me Malfoy chapters. It has a lot of action in it though, and it should _not_ be missed. Will Remus and Lily ever work it out? Dun dun dun…**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter! Although, I would so trade my computer to own Remus.**

**0o0o0**

**Chapter 5: A well Kept Secret Stays Secret**

Sirius knew something was wrong when he, James, and Remus met Lily on the stairs. James saw her first, and all embarrassment about the previous night went out of the open window. Lily blushed deeply when she saw the trio and began to turn around to walk away before James began to speak.

"Hey Evans!" he yelled calmly, his cocky manor and unmatched self-confidence back in place. Remus looked up from his shoes nervously, as his face grew the same red as Lily's, as they both remembered waking up together.

"What?" Lily asked with revulsion plainly mixed in her tone. Her eyes turned to Remus, but he looked away, at the stone ceiling. She looked back to James as Sirius thought, _what the hell is going on?_ "Come to accuse me of making out with Black?" She added sarcastically. Sirius let out a nervous laugh, but turned it into a stifled fake yawn when James turned to glance at him.

"Actually, I wanted to apologize for how I jumped to conclusions last night. I should have known that you wouldn't hook up with old Moony here when I'm throwing myself at your feet." Lily stepped forward so she was right in his face, glaring into his deep hazel eyes, her minty breath lingering around his nose. James shivered, stupidly wondering if she was about to kiss him. Remus gulped, nervously looking at his crush, preparing himself for the outburst that was coming.

"Remus is a better man than you'll ever be, Potter," she snarled, as Sirius turned to look at Remus, who's eyes were widened in shock. Lily whipped around, her long hair smacking James in the face, and trudged up the stone steps, the clacking of her sandals vibrating and echoing in the cramped stairway. When she reached the top of the stairs she slowly turned around, her eyes burning with fury. "On second thought, you're not even a man yet, Potter. You're just a silly little school boy, who has no idea what women want." Then she spun back around and stomped off back to her dorm's separate stairway. She threw the door shut behind her.

"Well, that went well," Sirius commented. Remus looked happy and scared at the same time, nervously looking at James, who was frozen in shock. He hadn't moved, and was breathing heavily.

"So nothing happened, Moony?" he questioned sarcastically, turning around to face them. "It seems to me like something happened, doesn't it seem so Padfoot?" Sirius backed down the stairs, mumbling incoherently. "Tell me Moony, what happened, since you can tell me _anything_." His voice was raising, and with anger manipulating his handsome features. Remus didn't back up, for once, and stood his ground. The third friend once again wondered what had happened. "Go on! Tell me!"

"Fine, Prongs, I'll tell you," Remus spat, standing calmly on his step, arms hanging by his sides. "I'll let you in on a well kept secret, okay?" He looked at James defiantly, directly in the eye, surprised by his own confidence. Not caring who heard, he openly said, "I've been in love with Lily Evans for five years, and you made me believe I had no chance. I was up against you, wasn't I? You, with your swoon worthy good looks, and perfect quidditch skills. I stood on the side lines while you tortured her, while you followed her around, while you broke her up with every single boyfriend she's ever had. Do you know how much self-control it takes for me to stay calm when I see you flirting with her? And now, when we get just a little closer you try to ruin everything! I'm not going to just sit there and wait for you to sweep her off her feet and be left heart broken. She's not yours James!"

Remus looked at James, perfectly calm and collected. James, on the other hand, was the opposite. He was trembling with anger, and was completely lost for words. The teen was clenching and unclenching his fists and staring at his friend in disbelief. "She never was," Remus added simply. Sirius' mouth hung open. Remus, wet blanket, bookworm Remus, had stuck up for himself. James made another strangled yell and for the second time, threw himself at the man in front of him, but this time he was ready. He ducked quickly onto his knees and the teen tripped over him and landed on his head with a sickening crunch on the stone stairs. Remus stood up and turned sharply to stare at his fallen… enemy?

Sirius knelt down at James' side and checked that he was still breathing as Remus stood, staring in awe of what had happened. He wondered if James' was okay, if he would get blamed for his fall, if anyone other than the two boys had heard what he'd said. He didn't know what to do, what to think, and with all plans forgotten, he ran.

**0o0o0**

As it turned out, only three people remembered what was said in James and Remus' discussion: Remus, Sirius, and a girl who was standing at the top of the stairs. She had watched as Remus ran from the empty common room alone, scared and pumped with adrenalin. Sirius had left as well, levitating James' crumpled form beside him. She sat, stunned, on the top step, contemplating what she had just heard. Remus loved her. For five years he had _loved_ her. '_He loves me, and he never told anyone!_' She couldn't just sit there; she had to go find him!

She crept through the many dusted bookshelves, looking for the bowed head of light brown hair. He wasn't in the empty invisibility section, and he wasn't making out with a ravenclaw 7th year in the herbology section, much to her relief. She almost gave up until she noticed a solitary figure leaning against a bookcase in the far corner of the gigantic library. Remus was facing away from her, and didn't seem to notice the world around him in the slightest. She tiptoed up the isle to stand at the end of his row. He didn't notice her, just stood staring absent-mindedly at the bookcase in front of him, but not taking it in. She took a deep breath and walked up behind him.

"Five years, huh?" she whispered into his ear. He didn't show any sign of noticing her until he spoke.

"It's just a crush," he said, his face stoic.

"Five years is too long for a crush, Remus." He still didn't turn to face her, so she walked around in front of him, far too aware of how close they were. He looked into her emerald eyes and made her shiver. "Tell me what you said isn't true." He didn't say anything. "Tell me you don't love me." He couldn't see the frustration and lust in her eyes. Turning around to face away from her, he said,

"We can't do this."

"Why? Because of Potter?" No one has to know about us. He turned back around.

"Sirius already knows, and who knows how much James will remember, if he's even okay," he said, sliding down the bookcase to the floor. She sat down next to him.

"Amy knows too. But I don't think I can pretend to not know how you feel."

"But I have to."

"Why Remus? Forget about Potter! This has nothing to do with him, he doesn't own me, there's nothing holding us back! It's not like he has anything to blackmail you with, is there?" She was joking, but he didn't laugh. It was true, James could ruin Remus' life if he wanted to, just tell one kid he was a werewolf and his life would end. Lily noticed his change in attitude.

"Should I even ask?"

"No." She dropped the subject. "So much for that picnic," he said sarcastically.

"It's too cold anyway." They sat in silence until Remus couldn't bare the new tension between them. All comfort had gone and now their time together just felt awkward.

"I'd better go see how James is," Remus finally said. The two of them stood up and began to walk away but she called for him to stop. "What?" he asked, uncertainly.

"I just want to give you something." She stood in front of him, leaned over, and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. He blushed, smiled weakly, then turned and walked out of the library. She sighed and sunk down onto the floor. "What I have I gotten myself into?" she whispered softly.

**0o0o0**

**A/N: So, how do you like it? Review! And, of course, give Remus my number (that is if you ever get sucked into the works of J. K. Rowling, and if he isn't already making out with Lily). And Perry, update soon!**

**Oh, I almost forgot a teaser. No fear! I'll give you a few, since I'm in a nice mood.**

_Half aware of what he was doing, he pulled her closer, oh so gently, so that her head rested on his neck._

**Then later: **

"_You're amazing, Remus Lupin," she said honestly._

**As an extra gift, here's a teaser for the chapter after that:**

"_What did you sleep in, Moony? Can you repeat that?" "My boxers…" "And what did Evans wear, if I may ask?" "Her underwear…"_

**One more before I go:**

"_Just because Remus doesn't shag everything that moves, Potter, doesn't make him a looser. And as for my virginity, _I_ haven't had it for a year!"_

**I'm sure you all can't wait for the next chapters! Toodles! (Ha ha ha Perry!)**


	6. Dream, Just A Dream

**A/N: I know you'll all love Chapter 6. You'll love Chapter 7 as well. Chapter 8's pretty damn good also. Actually, there all really excellent, just stay with me. So here it is, full of memory loosing, Sirius actually being serious, bed sharing, and really disturbing (and yet true, sigh…) dreams.**

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 6: Dream, Just A Dream**

James didn't remember anything. The last thing he did remember was sitting in the common room with Remus after asking Lily to be his tutor. His mind was cloudy and he could feel a bump on the back of his head. From the plastic smell of the room he was in and the soft pillow beneath his neck, he guessed he was in the hospital wing. Someone had removed his glasses, so he couldn't see clearly, but he could make out two dark figures looking down at him.

"You okay, Prongs?" said an echo of a voice.

"Padfoot?"

"Yeah."

"And Moony?" One of the figures shifted slightly.

"Yeah," he said in a strangled voice. James felt left out, he didn't know what was going on, and Remus and Sirius seemed to know something he didn't. As he put on his glasses (upside down) he saw that they kept sending each other nervous looks.

"Are you feeling better?" Sirius asked nervously. James shrugged.

"What happened?" he asked groggily.

"You can't remember?" Remus asked, his tone almost hopeful. James stared at him quizzically.

"No, we were doing homework, muggle studies, and I can't remember after that." His werewolf friend released a sigh of relief. "What happened?" he repeated.

"You fell down a flight of stairs and hit your head, you've been out for a couple hours." James blinked as Sirius sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Did I miss anything?" he asked.

"No," Remus said, a little too quickly.

"You sure? You're not telling me something." Remus shook his head franticly as Sirius examined the floor tiles.

"Nothing!" James didn't have the energy to argue.

"Where's Lily?" he asked casually, and was stunned by the response. A guilty look stretched across Remus' face and Sirius gazed at him expectantly.

"How should I know?" he said quietly. The bed-ridden boy felt his eyes drooping.

"Whatever, I feel-" but he dropped off to sleep. Sirius tutted at Remus, as Mme. Pomfrey came out of her office behind them.

"Is the poor boy awake?" she asked sharply, standing beside the occupied bed.

"He woke up but dropped back off. He seems fine, but he can't remember the past sixteen hours or so." Mme. Pomfrey sighed.

"I thought that might happen. There's a complicated spell I could do to retrieve the memory, but it is very draining, and should only be preformed if something important he must remember occurred." Remus shook his head.

"No, no, nothing of importance." Sirius glared at him, and he found it highly unnerving. Mme. Pomfrey nodded and returned to her office.

"So you're just not going to tell him and pretend nothing happened?" Sirius asked him, looking down at James' sleeping figure.

"What good can come out of telling him?" he answered.

"So he's just going to remain blissfully unaware that you pine after his crush? How could you not tell anyone, Remus?" Remus wandered aimlessly over to the window and looked over the snow-covered grounds.

"It wasn't important…"

"Of course it's important!"

"What did you expect me to do?" Remus asked, whirling around. "Just tell James that I love his 'property' as he puts it? Have him turn on me like all the other suitors? I didn't want to loose my best friends in the world!"

"We wouldn't ditch you, you could have told us!"

"After what happened last night? I don't think so." Remus had a point, but Sirius hated that his best friend couldn't confide in him.

"At least now you don't have to hide this any longer, at least not from me."

**0o0o0o0o0**

Lily did her homework in the candle lit room all by her lonesome. She didn't expect Remus to come and find her; she just enjoyed the quiet and the dim lighting. Her bag sat on the foot of her bed, her clothes neatly folded inside. It was peaceful, calming, and the room still smelled like him.

After she finished her potions homework, she felt lethargy spread through her, and the bed called to her. So what if she missed lunch, she could eat a big dinner, and a nap would be perfect. Silently she slipped off her clothes till she was in her underwear, and slid under the cool silk sheets. Lily pulled her hair out of her ponytail and let her smooth locks pool around her pillow. How had she never seen this room before? This was sooo relaxing. She could just doze off…

She woke up suddenly when a door clicked shut. Opening her eyes cautiously, she saw it was only Remus. The room was dark, and lit by moonlight streaming into the window. It seemed well past dinner.

"Oh, it's you," she muttered sleepily. He nodded, and then stood awkwardly by the foot of the bed, holding onto one of the bedposts.

"I got worried when you didn't come to dinner, so I snuck out to see you." She rubbed her eyes and sat up, forgetting about her lack of proper clothing. He did his best to look away and cleared his throat. She gasped and pulled up the sheet up to cover her.

"Sorry." There was an awkward silence. "What time is it?" Remus glanced at his watch.

"Eleven." He yawned. "I don't think I should sleep here, the guys may suspect something. James forgot what happened earlier because of his fall though, that's good."

"Yeah," she said, disappointed that she wouldn't be staying with him. She looked up to see him holding onto the bedpost tightly, as if it was holding him up. He was obviously tired, though he tried to hide it. "Your exhausted," she said. "Can you even make it back to your dorm?"

"Yeah," he said mid yawn. "I'll be – be fine."

"Are you sure? They won't notice if you stay one night." He shrugged as she edged over to make room for him.

"I – I guess not." He pulled off his cloak and shoes, and then stripped down to (gasp) only his boxers, too sleepy to be embarrassed. She eyed his chest eagerly, but pulled her eyes away to meet his gaze. A shiver went up her back as he smiled gratefully at her, before lying down on his back next to her. She dropped the shock and lay down next to him, burrowing into the sheets. Half aware of what he was doing, he pulled her closer, oh so gently, so that her head rested on his neck. Feeling warmer than they'd ever bee, she and Remus drifted off into a dream filled, calm sleep.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Remus woke up first. He wasn't as surprised, but he couldn't help but wonder how he had fallen asleep with a half-naked Lily pressed up against him. He would have remembered if anything had happened, he was sure nothing had. But there he was, _cuddling_ her. She shifted slightly and pressed herself against him, and he shivered, confused and bewildered. Had he even slept there? He had gone to dinner and Lily didn't show up, he was worried. He had waited in the common room but she didn't show, so he had… gone and checked on her. And never left apparently. He settled back into the pillows and closed his eyes, feeling her light breath puff against his neck every time she exhaled.

_Lily walked slowly out from behind the rows of people, feeling her long white gown trailing behind her. The people in the chairs turned around in their seats to admire her. Her father held her arm and guided her down the isle toward an archway, under which a man stood, though she couldn't recognize him, he was too far away. As she neared, she saw it was Remus, with Dumbledore behind him. He looked unbelievably handsome in his black tux. Her father handed her off to him and Remus smiled shyly at her._

"_We are gathered her to join Lily Evans and James Potter in the bonds of magical matrimony," said Dumbledore wistfully. Lily looked up at him in surprise, then at her fiancé, to find Potter in his place._

"_What?" she snapped. He and Dumbledore looked at her quizzically. "I'm not marrying him!"_

"_But you have to! Your son must defeat Lord Voldemort!" Dumbledore argued, as James looked at her blankly. Then she noticed a figure standing behind him alone, swinging a locket between his fingers. He smiled at her sadly, nodding as if to confirm what the two were saying. He mouthed, "I will always love you," before he turned around. Lily sat up abruptly in bed, as Remus walked out of the wedding._

"What is it?" the real Remus asked sleepily. She shook her head back and forth as if trying to shake the dream from her head. _It's just a nightmare,_ she told herself. _Just a dream, not a freaky prediction, it was just a dream._ "What's wrong?" He sat up next to her.

"Nothing, just a nightmare," she mumbled. He pushed some of her hair away from her eyes and she smiled at him weakly. What nonsense, her son would go on to defeat Lord Voldemort? Voldemort seemed worlds away, what did she have to do with it? Why was she still thinking about it? It was a dream. But it had seemed so real…

"Will you always love me?" she asked him abruptly. He spluttered nervously, surprised at the question, having never said "I love you," to her face, and having no way to tell if she loved him back.

"Wha - what?" he choked. She shook her head.

"Never mind, forget that, silly question," she said as she lay back down on her side, facing away from him. He gulped.

"Probably," he whispered, more to himself than her, but she heard him anyway.

"You're amazing, Remus Lupin," she said honestly. He sank back into the pillows, contemplating their odd relationship.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N: Didn't you just love that chapter? I love that chapter. I bet you all hated that dream. Don't worry; you have at least (I don't know cause I haven't written it yet) chapters before James and Lily happen. **

**So, next time on A Well Kept Secret (AKA The Hogwarts Soap Opera):**

"_LIKE A VIRGIN! TOUCHED FOR THE VERY FIRST TIEEEEEEEMEEEEEE!"_

**Then later: **

"_I bet you're saving yourself for someone, aren't you Remus? I wonder who… oh look! It's Evans! Let's see if she knows!"_

**Then in the next chapter:**

_Remus gagged slightly on the potion, then gulped it down accidentally, trying to get air._

**And later on:**

"_Remus! What in Merlin's name are you doing?" "Well, Sirius, I was under the impression I was snogging Lily Evans."_

**MWAHAHAHA! I bet you all hate me now. Toodles! (Feel the pain, Perry, this is my revenge.)**


	7. Rumors

**A/N: Here's yet another humor filled chapter. It's one of my favorite chapters, so I hope you like it. I know it's another soap opera like chapter, but deal with it. Anyway, read on, my fans, read on.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 7: Rumors**

Sirius was pretty mad when Remus and Lily entered the common room together mid Sunday mourning. They seemed pretty happy, and Sirius thanked his lucky stars that James was still sleeping. He couldn't stand anymore fighting. Leaning back in his chair, he watched as Lily kissed Remus on the cheek and walked to her dormitory, leaving an embarrassed but glowing Remus behind. Sirius tapped him on the shoulder, and when Remus saw it was him, guilt made the blonde's stomach drop.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You can't have PDA where anyone could see you! You're damn lucky that James is still asleep, or he'd _kill_ you!" he whispered urgently. "I can't believe you spent the night with her _again_! I had to cover for you, James was really worried." Remus looked guiltily down at his feet.

"I'm sorry, I was really tired and she let me stay over," he mumbled.

"What ever, just be more careful if you're going to sneak around, ok?" Remus nodded. "Now you better think of a good excuse as to why you weren't on the map last night, James was very curious." Again, he nodded, as Sirius' tone lightened. "So what happened?" he asked curiously. Remus' mouth fell open.

"What?"

"You're my friend too, and I'm happy for you! So was she good?"

"Sirius!" he said with a laugh. "That's none of your business!" His friend gave him a puppy dog pout. "Anyway, I wouldn't know, nothing happened, we just slept." Sirius looked disappointed, before a smirk spread across his face.

"Two twins or a double bed?" he asked coyly, as his friend blushed. He had hit the mark. "I'll take that as a double bed." He paced in circles around Remus, looking for some other way to incriminate him. "Wait a second, you didn't bring any Pajamas with you?" Remus blushed even deeper and looked away from his smirking friend. "What did you sleep in Monsieur Moony?" Remus mumbled something inaudible under his breath. "Can you repeat that?" he asked smugly, a laugh growing in his throat.

"My boxers," he repeated quietly as Sirius began to cackle loudly, attracting the attention of several studious first years. "Stop it Sirius, it's not funny!" he pleaded as his friend wiped mock tears from his eyes.

"And what did Evans wear, if I may ask?" Remus shot daggers at his friend as his face began to resemble a shiny new quaffle. "Answer the question, Moony!"

"Her underwear," he muttered as Sirius' hoots of laughter attracted the attention of the whole common room, which began to listen in, eager to be in on the joke. Remus saw James' coming down the boy's staircase, looking bemused as he tried his best shut Sirius up.

"What's he laughing at?" James asked Remus, as he got closer. Remus opened his mouth to tell his friend a lie, but Sirius interrupted him and, to his horror, began singing a muggle song.

"Like a virgin! Touched for the very first tieeeeeeme!" the teen bellowed, widely off key as several of the Gryffindor looked curiously at Remus, who was blushing beyond belief. He didn't want Lily to come down and witness this. On second thought, he didn't want anyone to witness this, but before he could do anything, Sirius (who was still singing) pushed past the quaffle/man and lunged out the portrait hole. They could hear him singing until he was on the other side of the castle.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"So I heard an interesting rumor over breakfast this mourning," whispered Amy as Lily poured over a book about Ancient Runes.

"And what would that be," she said, not looking up or interested in the slightest. Amy pulled the book away from under her nose, as Lily protested, glaring at her smirking friend.

"It concerns you, I'm guessing," Amy said as Lily rolled her eyes.

"Alright, tell me before I implode," she said sarcastically, reaching for her book. Amy snapped it shut and slid it into her bag.

"Fine, I'll tell you." Lily tapped her foot, eyeing her friends bag. "I've heard a rumor that Remus Lupin, AKA lover boy, lost his virginity last night." Lily stood up abruptly, knocking her chair backwards, as the blonde giggled.

"What!" she exclaimed, attracting a glare from the librarian. "With who!" Amy shushed her and she pulled her chair back up and sat down.

"No one knows, but I expected with you" she said quietly. Lily furrowed her brow.

"Nothing happened last nigh, it must just be a rumor." Amy looked at her curiously.

"But he stayed with you last night, right?"

"Well, yeah, but nothing happened!"

"Okay, I believe you," she said, then stared out into space, before turning back to Lily. "Is it true he has the phases of the moon on his boxers?"

"Amy!" She held her hands above her head in innocence. "Yeah, it's true…" she added, as Amy burst out laughing.

"Nut nothing happened?"

"Nothing."

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

James hated gossip. Well, actually he hated gossip that wasn't about him. And this gossip was defiantly not concerning him. This nonsense about Remus was aggravating; he didn't like people invading his privacy, since only _he_ could do that.

"So I've heard a rumor concerning you and your love life, Remus, would you care to fill me in?" he asked, sitting down next to him at the lunch table.

"The rumors not true, so don't bother asking," he answered, his patience wearing thin. Several people had had the nerve to congratulate him, and some had even asked who the lucky girl was. Needless to say, he had ran out of the energy it took to deny it any more, and had answered with a muggle trick telling them, "your momma." Word had spread that he wasn't spilling, and the questions stopped, but the congratulations hadn't.

"Oh, touchy touchy! A little disappointed, are you?" Remus growled at him. Sirius sat down across from them and quickly began to inhale food. "I bet your saving yourself for someone aren't you?" Remus sent him a blank look. "Do you know who that might be, Padfoot?" Sirius snorted into his food and opened his mouth to sing, but James interrupted. "Oh look, it's Evans!" Remus sighed, how perfect that she would walk in when they were discussing his virginity, it wasn't as if James would change the subject. She walked over to them on her own and stopped next to him.

"Hey, Remus, mind if I sit here?" she asked, gesturing to the empty spot on his other side. He nodded and she smiled widely. James was once again oblivious, though Sirius was not. "What were you guys talking about?" she asked, and Remus' heart sank as Sirius opened his mouth, smirking all the while.

"We were discussing the ever present issue of Remus here's virginity." Remus went back to being part quaffle and covered his eyes with his hands. Lily was very uncomfortable with the topic, and began rifling around in her bag. James chuckled at Remus' mortification.

"I believe he's saving himself for someone, but he won't tell us who." Sirius snickered and Remus kicked his shin under the table. "I'm sure you have some experience in saving yourself, Lily-pad, seeing as you've been saving yourself for me. Maybe you could help this poor bugger out!" Lily glared at the boy over Remus' head and stood up, swinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Just because Remus doesn't shag anything that moves, Potter, doesn't make him a looser!" she spat. Then she leaned over and whispered in his ear so that only Sirius, James, and Remus could hear her, "And as for my virginity, I haven't had it for a year." Then she turned on her heel and marched out of the great hall, all heads turning to watch her leave. James had gone pale, realizing what a stupid thing he'd said, and Remus, though he felt a little better from Lily's, was still blushing like crazy. Sirius, the only sane one (scary thought) was still snickering.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N: I told you this chapter was good! The next one is awesome too. So review! NOW! (Hey Perry!)**

**Next time on A Well Kept Secret (AKA The Hogwarts Soap):**

"_This smells like you," he murmured, and watched as a blushed swept across her featured, as she emerged from under the cauldron._

**Then later: **

"_I know, but I feel like I'm doing something wrong. Like I have a destiny that I'm not following."_

**Go review! Toodles!**


	8. Take That, Prongs!

**A/N: Here's a long chapter. _LONG_. It makes up for all the little midget chapters that came before it. It holds more stretched events that would so not happen in real life, and many people OOC. Deal. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 8: Take That Prongs!**

Remus slept in his dorm that night, though he wished he were with Lily. He couldn't sleep, missing the warmth of another body next to him, but he knew that if James found any little hint that his best friend was, for lack of a better word, sleeping with his crush, it could trigger the lost memories to return, and who knew what devastation would follow.

Besides feeling alone in his lumpy twin bed, squeaky snored flooded the dormitory, to mark Peter's return from a family funeral, in addition to the growls that Sirius emitted as he slept. James was mercifully silent, though his breath was done in pattern, and he was obviously asleep. He wondered where Lily was, what he was doing, if she was thinking of him. The thought of her was enough to send him trembling, and he wondered if their relationship would progress. They had seen each other, and held each other, when wearing underwear, and yet all they had done was hold hands (well not really), and kiss on the cheek. Granted, he loved that, and he loved just being with her, but he couldn't help but want more, after all, he had told her that he loved her…

A little ways away from Gryffindor tower, Lily sat up in bed, unable to sleep. Though she hated to admit it, she needed Remus. As clichéd as it was, he somehow completed her. She knew that she couldn't just wander into the boy's dorm and slide under the covers next to him. Surely they would get caught, and surely, she was just making something out of nothing.

She tossed and turned under the red sheets, wishing desperately that sleep would come. When it finally washed over her in the wee hours of Monday mourning, she was plagued by dreams of a boy with dark messy hair and sparkling green eyes. Remus eventually found sleep too, but had an unnervingly dreamless rest.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The school day flew by quickly, and Lily never got a chance to speak to Remus alone, as Potter and co always flanked him. Finally potions came, a relief for the young woman, who found solstice in following the directions and stirring solutions. When she and Amy entered Slughorn's classroom, Lily was smothered in smells that reminded her of Remus, and she became extremely paranoid, believing that he was always behind her. The professor stood at the front of the room stirring a large pink potion, enjoying the confusion on the faces filling into the class. Suddenly, Lily realized what it was, Love potion.

When the class took their seats, Prof. S sat down on a fluffy stool next to the cauldron.

"I believe I introduced you to Amortentia in the beginning of the year, is that correct?" The class nodded curiously, as Lily stole a glance at Remus, who was staring at her lovingly. She sent him a small smile, not worrying about being seen, as Potter was busy whispering with Black. He returned the smile as she sucked in the wonderful aroma around her. "I thought today would be a nice day to create Amortentia, since winter break is approaching and I'm sure you all would love to do something fun. From the glances you're all sending each other I'm guessing some of you recognize the smells around you." Lily blushed as Amy elbowed her in the stomach. Prof S went on, "Just to make things more interesting, I'm going to give you all partners, boy/girl." The class groaned. Lily didn't dare to turn around and look at her special some one. "Okay umm, since I didn't make a list of partners, I'm going to give them at the top of my head." He gained a few laughs and a slow sarcastic clap from Black before he continued to give off partners. _Please give me Remus, Please give me Remus!_ She thought desperately. "Lily Evans and…" He scanned the room as both Remus and Potter looked up hopefully. "Let's see how Mr. Lupin can measure up to the potions master, shall we?" Lily let out a sigh of relief as Remus gathered his things, James at his side.

"Switch with me?" James asked him. Remus shook his head guiltily. "Please?"

"No, we'll get caught."

"Please?" James begged as his given partner, a pleased looking Slytherin stared at him.

"No," Remus answered firmly as he walked over to Lily. James was puzzled at his friend's behavior, but he didn't think much of it.

"Hey," Lily said, greeting him as he sat down next to her. She had already started making the potions. Though he was smart, potions was not his strongest subject, and he was glad to be partnered with her, as she was very skilled at the class. For most of the class he fetched the ingredience (A/N: sp?) that she needed. Half way through the class the potion needed to simmer, and she took advantage of the break to talk to her partner.

"I missed you last night," she told him quietly, checking to see if the fire was still lit.

"I missed you too." He watched as the potion swirled in her cauldron, and smelled the lavender fumes that it admitted. It was undeniably Lily's favorite perfume and shampoo. "This smells like you," he murmured, and watched as a blush swept across her features as she emerged from under the cauldron. He hadn't meant to say it, for it had just slipped out.

"Same here," she responded. He was glad it had. Those two little words filled him with joy, though he tried not to show it. That meant she loved him, she just hadn't realized it. The peaceful moment was interrupted by a strangled yell from Potter, and Remus whirled around, expecting the boy to jump on him, but instead found that James' Slytherin partner was trying to hug him.

"Professor!" James yelled, jumping up onto the desk to try and avoid the girl, who was clambering after him, squealing, "Jamie! Jamie! Come here!" Slughorn rummaged through his desk drawers for the antidote as James leaped from table to table, the class laughing hysterically. The clumsy teen stumbled after him, knocking over several cauldrons, including Lily and Remus'. The potion tipped over, spilling across the floor, and unfortunately, into Remus' laughing mouth. He spluttered as Lily watched in horror, though she was the only one since most of the class was watching James. Remus gagged slightly on the potion, then gulped in down accidentally, trying to get air. _I made that potion,_ she thought as his spluttering died down, _he's going to-_, but her thoughts were cut off as he turned around slowly. His face was glowing, his smile beaming, his eyes twinkling. Lily thought there was a possibility that his face would splinter from how far his skin was stretching to smile like that. She stepped backwards, away from him.

"Lily!" he squealed, sounding like a little boy.

"Yeah?" she answered nervously, as his hair fell into his blue eyes. Even though he was freakishly obsessed, he looked damn fine.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked shamelessly. She would have found this a deeply amusing comment coming from one of the shyest boys in their year, but she was preoccupied. Her words jumbled up and she couldn't answer him, only stare up at him in disbelief. He walked forward, much closer to her, until their noses were a centimeter away. "I'll take that as a yes," he said, before he lent down and his lips met hers. She melted into him, surprising herself by kissing him back. Aware of the full classroom, but not caring the slightest, she knitted her fingers into his silky smooth hair, and _passionately_ kissed him back. Actually, passionately didn't even cover it.

When the girl chasing James had been subdued and given the antidote, the boy turned around, looking for his friends so he could laugh with them over the girl's obsession, but he was instead greeted with the most horrifying sight, _ever_. Evans snogging Remus. Evans and Remus. _Evans and Remus_! Most would expect him to throw himself at his friend, but instead he fell backwards onto a stool. Now the whole class had noticed the couple, and Slughorn chuckled and began tapping his foot.

"Remus!" Sirius hissed from somewhere behind James, and Lily pulled away from her lab partner, looking flustered, amused, mortified, and yet really happy. Remus lazily turned around, not paying the slightest attention to the professor.

"Yes?" he asked his shocked friend, his arm still around Lily's shoulder.

"What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing?" Remus looked at him blankly, as if this was the most obvious question in the world, and not at all rhetorical.

"Well, Sirius, I was under the impression that I was snogging Lily Evans," he stated matter of factily, earning a few snickers from the students around them. Then he looked down at the petrified James and added, "Take that Prongs!" Slughorn stopped tapping his foot and realized that this was not normal Lupin behavior.

"The potion," he muttered to himself as he conjured a glass goblet and poured in some more of the antidote from the vile on his deck. James still hadn't reacted to the profound statement Remus had made, and was still staring at the mortified Lily, who was in turn staring at Remus, her mouth slightly open in surprise. "Drink this m'boy," Slughorn said, handing him the potion, which he took with his free hand, and gulped it down. After a few seconds he blinked, turned to look at Lily, then down at his arm around her shoulder. He gasped and pulled away, as James stood up and stormed out of the room, Sirius right behind him.

"What happened?" he asked her, as his fellow students slowly stepped over the spilled potion to gather their things, sensing the show was over.

"I have no idea," she said, before leaning down to pick up her bag, then leaving the room, still feeling the touch of his soft lips on her own. Needless to say, she left behind a very bewildered looking man.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The library let Remus be. It didn't whistle at him as he walked by, its shelves didn't gossip about him behind its hands. The books didn't ask him if Lily was a good kisser. It left him alone, so he wandered through the isles, void of all human contact. He wasn't looking for a book, or pausing to do his homework, but simply biding his time before the corridors would empty, so he could sneak down to the kitchens, then back up to the room of requirement. On second thought, only if Lily would take him in. He still wasn't sure what had happened when under the influence of Amortentia, but from the gossip he had overheard, he had at least kissed her. Some people claimed they had seen him go further, but he wasn't sure if they were just rumors, or if he had indeed felt her up in front of the whole Slytherin and Gryffindor potions lesson. Either way, he knew he was doomed.

He ate a quiet dinner in the kitchens on him own, being polite but distant with the elves, and walked back up to the room of requirement. Whenever he saw a fellow student or a staff member he would duck behind the nearest statue or into the nearest corner. He wasn't breaking any rules, but he didn't want any human contact, excluding Lily. When he reached the tapestry that displayed the room's presence, he paced back and forth in front of it thinking, _I need to talk to Lily. I need to get into our room. I need to be alone with her._ When the door appeared in front of him, he hesitated, thinking it unwise to barge in on her. He knocked slowly and waited for a response.

"Who is it?" called a muffled voice from through the wood. He bit his lip.

"It's Remus." Lily didn't answer him, and after waiting for a response and not receiving one, he tentatively pushed the door open.

She was sitting on the bed; her knee pulled up to her chest and was shaking, as quiet sobs echoed in the small room. It pained him to see her like this, and he ran over to her and sat down next to her, squishing random bits of homework that circled around her. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her and she collapsed into his chest, crying into his shirt.

"What's wrong, Lils?" he asked softly into her hair as she trembled into his grasp. No answer. "Is it my fault?"

"No, it's mine." He gently rubbed her back with his hand. "I'm just so confused."

"About what?" She gasped for air through her tears.

"I… well… about how I feel about you." He gulped, tensing up, and stroked her hair.

"Why are you confused?"

"Because you- you love me, and- and I don't kn- know how I feel about y- you." Remus was at a loss. He wanted Lily to love him, he wanted her to need him, but he knew that he couldn't force something like that. If he rushed her, it would slow her down, and if he waited, it might confuse her. She continued, so he just listened. "I just feel like I- I owe you or something, li- like I should love you t- too."

"You don't owe me anything, Lils." I _should_ love you, she had said. Did that mean she didn't?

"I've just never felt this way before, I need you and I hate being without you, but I just don't know," she mumbled into his cloak. She did need him, he could calm her, he was almost her center. Remus felt how she was soothed by his touch as her crying slowed down.

"You don't need to decide, we have all the time in the world." She didn't answer him, but she didn't need to. When stability returned to her, she pulled away from the man, her face wet and face stoic.

"This has just been such a weird night," she said quietly, locking eyes with him. He looked troubled, and she didn't blame him.

"Can I ask you a question?" She nodded as he formed his words. "What happened in the potions lesson?" She frowned, expecting this ahead of time. She would tell him the facts, or at least the modified version of them.

"You got splashed by the potion, and you turned to face me." He nodded as she contemplated telling the truth. "You asked me if you could kiss me, and I didn't answer so you took that as a yes." They blushed in unison. "And you did, then Sirius kind of yelled at you and you were all smart with him." Remus groaned, as Lily bit her lip.

"I can see where this is going," he mumbled, running his hands through his hair.

"Then you said, 'take that Prongs,' and he ran for it." They sat in silence until doubt filled her. "They won't suspect anything, since it was the potion's doing, right?" He brooded, picking at the silk beneath him.

"I suppose that depends on whether you kissed me back." He took her silence to mean that she had. "Don't worry about this, Lils, it's just a schoolboy fight over a girl."

"I know, but I feel like I'm doing something wrong, like I have a destiny I'm not following."

"You chose your destiny, Lils, if there even is such a thing."

"I know what I want it to be," she whispered, mainly to herself. He looked up curiously at her, seeing fire in her emerald glass eyes.

"And what is that?" he murmured back. She scooted closer to him on the bed, tearing several papers but not noticing.

"Can I show you?" she asked, not even using her voice. He didn't answer. "I'll take that as a yes," she said, putting her hand around his neck and kissed him, an innocent, nervous, but perfect first kiss.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Wait, James!" Sirius called after his running friend. The boy in front of him didn't stop and whirled around a corner. "James!" Sprinting after his friends shadow, Sirius was a little lost for words. Remus had kissed Evans because he was under the influence of Amortentia, but Evans herself was acting on her own accord. That's what had pushed James to running.

Ahead of him James jumped a full flight of stairs and once again evaded him, slipping into the entrance hall. Sirius threw open the doors just as the large ones leading to the grounds snapped shut. He threw them open too, as a stag ran toward the forbidden forest.

"James!" he repeated, but the stag didn't turn, and instead escaped through some trees. Concentrating on his animagus form, Sirius transformed and bolted after his friend, winding through the branches with ease. It wasn't until he heard the human sobs echo through the still forest that he slowed down and returned to his normal state. His friend was sitting in the middle of a clearing, taking no care of hiding his tears.

James was a mess. Dirt was on his clothes, and leaves were stuck in his fly away hair. His face had shiny ribbons of moisture and his face was scrunched up in emotional pain. Sirius watched as James collapsed onto his knees, displaying his grief openly, and his friend crept forward.

"Please tell me it was the Amortentia that made him do it, please Sirius," pleaded the crumpled figure.

"It was, James, it was…"

"And why did she kiss him back?" His friend paused. "That's what I thought, she fancies him and hates me." All trace of arrogance and bigotry faded, disaperated into thin air. Sirius winced.

"No she doesn't…"

"Yes, she does!" he screamed, as Sirius realized that this side of his best friend was hidden for a reason.

"No she doesn't!" Sirius said firmly as his friend trembled, surrounded in snow.

"What should I do?" he whispered hopelessly to the snow, lost and upset.

"First of all, get out of the cold, you don't have a winter cloak on." He made no move of getting up, so Sirius hoisted him up from his armpits.

"Why does she hate me, Padfoot?" Sirius sighed, as they walked through the trees.

"You're mean to her."

"No I'm not, I worship her!"

"You disrespect her, break her up with her boyfriends, argue with her constantly, prank her, hex her, insult her, embarrass her-" James cut him off.

"I guess I'll have to work on that…"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N: Long chappie, 10 word pages! You love me, don't you? Review! Hey Perry!**

**Next time:**

'_Chill Remus,' he thought, 'relax, you didn't snog Lily Evans twice yesterday. Damn it, stop swaggering!'_

**Then later:**

"_I believe you, if you say nothing happened, then nothing happened. Right Padfoot?" "Sure James, sure…"_


	9. Hiding From Reason

**A/N: Voila! It's the ninth chapter! Filled with James' denial, Sirius' smirks, and Remus' unmatched anger. This is last chapter I'm going to post before I leave for vacation. Never fear, I will be returning on Thursday. Anyway, read on.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 9: Hiding From Reason**

James was nervous at breakfast, as it was his first day of being nice. He had had an epiphany that night, and realized that being nice to Lily wouldn't suffice, and that being nice in general would win her heart. It was a sacrifice he would make only for her. Though James drew the line at treating the Slytherins with respect.

"No more pranks," James had told Sirius, who had looked at him skeptically. "Well, maybe one or two, but attack only when provoked is my new rule." Sirius had shrugged and wandered off, but James was convinced. Lily might be with Remus, and then again might not be, he didn't know, but even so, he would get her. He was James effing Potter for Merlin's sake!

Now he ate toast next to Sirius and Peter, facing the doors to the entrance hall so he could see her when she came in. On the other side of the doors, however, there were two people not as desperate to enter the full hall.

"I just know they're all still talking about potions yesterday, they're all going to stare at us," the young woman whispered to the tall teen next to her. He sighed and whispered back,

"Just act like nothing ever happened." He took her hand and gave it a squeeze before dropping it quickly. "I've got more to worry about than you, I can't sit with the boys, and I don't know what James will do when he sees me."

"You can sit with me and Amy, she knows about us and won't make a scene." He nodded, tapping his foot nervously. "Are you sure we can't tell anyone? About us, I mean?"

"Yes, I don't want James to go after you, he won't stop torturing you and I until you agree to go out with him. It's best if we keep this a secret, at least for now."

"I guess you're right," she said, and then turned to face the foreboding doors. "I'll go first and you can come sit next to me." He gulped as she walked through the doors and shut them quickly behind her. Remus could hear the clatter that drifted through the doors stop as he imagined everyone turning to look at her. He began to count down in his head, pacing back and forth, glad and depressed at the same time that the whole school was on the other side of the wall. 5… 4… 3… 2… 1

_Chill Remus, relax, you didn't snog Lily Evans twice yesterday. Damn it, stop swaggering!_ He thought, walking down the isle between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables. He could feel everyone looking at him as he tired to look nonchalant, but it was harder than it looked. For once he was happy, nervous and a little scared perhaps, but still happy. He was about to sit down next to Lily, who scooted over to make room for him, but a voice cut through the silence like a knife.

"Moony, come sit over here!" called James, and hundred pairs of eyes turned to stare at him, as did Remus and Lily. He smiled warmly at the couple, and Remus looked down at her. She nodded and he took that to mean, "go ahead." So he walked further down the rows and sat across from the trio. Sirius continued to shovel down toast and Peter, who was oblivious to everything, poured heaps of syrup onto some pancakes. "What's up Moony?" James asked casually, being careful not to imply anything.

"Not much," Remus responded, pulling a plate of French toast toward him. The hall became full of whispers and gossip as James examined his friend. He was nervous, seemed embarrassed, and wasn't looking him in the eye. He tried to ignore the suspicious behavior.

"I didn't see you in the dorm last night, I was worried." Sirius did his best not to snort into his foot.

"I stayed in the room of requirement." James continued to eat, as his two best friends looked at him curiously. "I wasn't with Lily," he added. He nodded and pulled some bacon towards him, his unruly hair falling into his eyes.

"I believe you, if you say nothing's happening, then nothing's happening. Right, Padfoot?" Sirius just stared at Remus.

"Sure Prongs, sure."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Lily and Remus avoided each other most of the day, so as to not raise any suspicion. They didn't talk much at all, other than saying, "Please pass the billywig sting," during potions. James was fooled by there display and went back to trusting Remus completely, as well as continuing with his "Happiness for all" plan, which Lily hardly noticed. Sirius continued to stifle snickers and Peter continued acting jumpy and nervous. Amy stayed by Lily's side, guessing correctly what had happened. Lunch turned to dinner and soon Remus was reminded of the night when it had all started. Feeling his gaze on her back, she turned around and looked directly into his eyes. He didn't look away, and she mouthed something.

"Meet me in the library." He nodded in return. She packed her things in her book bag.

"I'm going to work in the library, tell James and Sirius when they get back from practice, okay?" he told a lost looking Peter, who was tearing through a charms textbook. Remus gathered his parchment and slid his work into his bag, then left it beside Wormtail on the couch. Lily left the common room and he dawdled, lacing up his trainers. With a last look around to check that no one was watching, he climbed out of the portrait hole after her. She had already turned the corner when he entered the empty corridor, so he walked alone down to the library.

_What does she want to do?_ he thought nervously, as he wandered through the many bookshelves, searching for the fire red hair. He dimly thought of the Yule Ball, which Dumbledore had announced over dinner. Could he ask her? If they went together James would defiantly notice, and yet they were, in a weird way, boyfriend/girlfriend. James was planning on asking her, if he hadn't already. He had told his fellow Marauders of how he would sweep her off her feet under the mistletoe. In fact, he had been so excited that he missed the sympathetic glances Sirius had given Remus. Now that Remus thought of it, he was almost certain that James had already asked her. Remus had not seen him after dinner, as he had gone to the astronomy classroom to see his professor about a class he would miss on the full moon, which was only a week away. James could have cornered her between the meal and his randomly late quidditch practice, to try and ensure that he was her first suitor. It was something he would do.

Lily was perusing the transfiguration section when he found her. She was sitting on the floor, idly skimming a book about turning inanimate objects into living creatures, which looked quite boring to him actually. He could tell she was distracted by something; her hair was pulled into a messy rushed ponytail that hardly served its purpose. She noticed him almost immediately, snapping her head up from her book before patting the ground beside her. He settled down next to her as she slid the book into her bag.

"What's wrong Lils?" he asked cautiously as she laid her head on his shoulder. When she didn't answer he assumed the worst. "What did James do now?"

"He asked me to the ball. I said no of course, but he still looked pretty cocky." He sighed and folded his hands in his lap. "He's up to something, I know it."

"What ever it is he'll probably tell me about it and we can find a way around it." She snuggled closer to him and he slid an arm around her waist.

"He's just Potter after all. What can he do?" she added uneasily, her words floating around them.

"I don't know Lils, but it will be okay."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N: The next chapter things get pretty sad for both Lily and Remus. More irony, some new truths, disturbing dreams, and a fateful palm reading will all be included. ; D But you have a week before you need to worry about it. Teaser?**

"_I can tell you anything, Lils, right?"_

**More:**

"_Damn it Remus, what is it you're not telling me?"_

**More:**

"_I think he's got a secret girlfriend."_

**More:**

"_Just be careful Prongs. Don't do anything stupid." "I won't Padfoot, I'm not going to let Evans go."_

**Well, see you! And REVIEW!**


	10. And Yet There It All Is

**A/N: Well, I had a lovely vacation, although I didn't get many reviews for this story. Damn it people! REVIEW! Anyway, here's the next chapter. After this chapter I should make buttons that say Potter Must Die! You'll see why later. Anyway, read on.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Wish I did. But I don't.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 10: And Yet There It All Is**

"So I'll get the enchanted mistletoe to follow her around, and then I'll corner her when she's hiding in a corner! Isn't it great?" James exclaimed, lying on his bed conversing with his fellow marauders. One was asleep, one was snickering, and the third? Seething. Fortunately, James couldn't tell, as the dark hides all. "Remus, can you help me find a charm that will control the mistletoe?" The friend in question didn't answer, as he was to busy strangling his pillow. Snickering Sirius answered for him.

"Doesn't this go against your "I'm-nice-to-Lily" plan?" he suggested, while combing his hair. James furrowed his brow.

"I suppose so, but by the time she finds out I did it, my tongue will be too far down her throat for her to answer!" The seams of Remus' pillow were close to popping as he pulled the corners tightly.

"Are you sure that this will work, Prongs? Evans isn't just some chick; she may not like this plan. It borders on sexual harassment," Sirius supplied, while switching his middle part to the side.

"I guess it's a stretch, but I think it will work. How could it not?" Remus shredded his pillowcase silently, before repairing it to shred it again. Wormtail snored into his pillow.

"Just be careful, James. Don't do anything stupid."

"I won't Padfoot. I'm not going to let her go."

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"_You need to be with him," the boy told her. She glared at him._

"_I'm with Remus! Stop bothering me," she told him, doing her best to run from the boy with her eyes. She wasn't moving though, and she couldn't get out of the white void. He smiled sadly at her._

"_But you know you shouldn't be. Even now you know he isn't the guy you have to end up with." The boy looked so much like James. How did he know? "You know this isn't the path for you."_

"_Well then what is the path for me? How do you know?" He sighed, before probing into her pupils with eyes so much like her own._

"_I can't tell you that. You have to trust me." She was about to say more but the boy yelped in pain and clutched a hand to his forehead. She could see through his fingers a white lightning bolt scar._

Lily sat up in bed, heart hammering with her mind. That marked her second clear, weird dream.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Today we shall be reviewing palmistry," Professor Knowlest announced to his 6th year Gryffindor divination class. "As a treat for the holidays I will give each or you a reading. For the time being, partner up and practice, using your text books as a guide of course." Sirius turned to Remus.

"Didn't we do this in 3rd year?" he asked his friend, curling a stray lock of straight black hair around his index finger.

"Don't remind me," Remus muttered back, before pulling his friend's hand toward him. "Remind me again why we _still_ take this class?"

"Because it's an easy O," he muttered as Remus stared blankly at his palm. "Having a vision, my friend, or are you day dreaming about Evans again?" His friend blushed before turning back to his Sirius' palm.

"Well, you have a medium lifeline, so you'll die in your late thirties, how does that sound?" he announced skeptically, tracing a finger over a fold in his skin. "And you have almost no love line, but a huge romance line, so it's safe to assume that you'll keep making out with strangers in dark corners."

"It's the only way to live, man. Seriously."

"Riiiiight." Remus chuckled and turned the page of the textbook. "You've got a long tragedy line, that's pleasant."

"Maybe my mother will die, that would be great," muttered Sirius. Remus just scowled.

"Do me now, this is boring." Sirius pulled Remus' hand toward him, sticking his tongue between his teeth.

"Well, Mr. Moony, your love-line is long, but never connects to your life-line. I'm not even going to pretend to know what that means. Your lifeline is very long however, so you'll probably go on to be 4,000 years old or something. Bugger, you've got a giant tragedy line too, but it intersects with your love line. That's odd." Remus gulped. "Not that any of this matters anyway. It's all crap."

About halfway through the class Prof. No, as they called him, wandered over to their table. He sat down next to Sirius and reached for his palm as the two boys bought back sniggers. Prof. No hummed and awed while observing the hand, before looking up with a grim expression.

"Well Mr. Black, I'm afraid to say that you will live a life of tragedy and lust," he pronounced, as Remus bought back more sniggers. Sirius just laughed.

"Well aren't you all rainbows and daisies?" The teacher scowled before turning to Remus.

"Your turn, Mr. Lupin."

He took more time with Remus than he had with Sirius, and didn't make a sound. At least ten minutes later he looked up at the very board teen. "Are you in love, Remus?" he asked abruptly.

"Umm, yeah," he replied shamelessly as Sirius looked on curiously.

"And she loves you back, does she not?"

"I _think_ she loves me back." He didn't like the sound of this, not one bit.

"That's what I was afraid of." The man sighed and let go of Remus' hand. "This girl loves you, but for some reason you are not part of her future. You are her soul mate, I can see that, but you aren't part of her destiny either, and you shouldn't be together. I'm sorry to have to tell you this but you're preventing the creation or birth or something that plays a huge role in your future. It doesn't make sense, and yet there it all is." Remus was stunned, Sirius silent, and Prof. No upset. "I must continue."

"That's all bollocks that, Remus, you know it is," Sirius told him when he regained his voice. "He's a crackpot, don't believe him! It's not true!"

"And yet there it all is," Remus echoed. "There it all is."

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sirius was seriously annoyed by the time dinner rolled around. Remus was still moping and James was only making things worse with his rants about Lily. By the time they all went to sleep, Remus was convinced that Lily was meant to be with James, and James still noticed no change in his friend's behavior. And when Remus chucked a pillow at James' head the following morning, James took it as the start of a pillow fight.

"What's wrong, Remus?" Lily asked him after Potions that day. She was worried about her boyfriend. He kept sending her nervous glances during classes, and looked a mess. "Did you even sleep last night?" He shrugged and sat down on a desk in the empty classroom. "Damn it Remus! What is it that you aren't telling me?" There were a lot of things he wasn't telling her. Such as the fact that he was a werewolf. Or that she was destined to be with his friend.

"Nothing, James is just pissing me off," he said, obviously lying through his teeth. Lily could tell, and sat down next to him.

"Remus, I'm falling in love with you. I need you to trust me." She sighed and waited for his answer, but it didn't come. "Can you stay with me tonight? I want to be near you."

"Sure." He knew he should stay with her so that when the full moon came around she wouldn't question where he was. "Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"You aren't going with anyone to the ball right?" She perked up at his question.

"Not _yet_, no," she whispered, resting her head on his shoulder. He didn't tense up for once, an improvement.

"Well, we can't exactly go together, because of James, but would you save me a couple dances?"

"Of course, Remus." They stayed like that until the dinner bell rang. "Meet me in our room at ten thirty, okay?" she suggested softly. He nodded and she stood up, before picking up her school bag. "I'll see you at dinner, okay?" He nodded again before brushing himself off.

"Bye." _She's falling in love with me. She's meant to be with _**me**_. Screw Prof. No, he's a useless old crackpot. What does he know about destiny?_

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I can tell you anything, Lils, right?" Remus asked her as he sat cross-legged on the king sized bed. She smiled and nodded, looking up from her muggle notebook.

"Anything, Remus." The teen pushed some of his hair out of his eyes, wondering what on earth he was doing.

"Do you promise you won't run screaming from the room once I tell you this?" The girl laughed and scooted down the bed to kiss him lightly on the lips. Pulling away she said,

"You could tell me you were a vampire and I would still fall asleep next to you." She had expected him to chuckle like he always did, but instead she was greeted by stony silence. Remus met her gaze with his navy orbs (**A/N: Ok, I caved! I used the orb line! Shoot me**!) and tried to convey what he was thinking. "Oh my god, you're a vampire!"

"A werewolf actually," he said shamefully. She gave a weak smile before giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"And yet I'm still here. Your secret's safe with me, love." He smiled gratefully before she caught his lips in another kiss. _My god I love him_, she thought as he let her tongue gain entrance to his mouth. _I love him, I love him, I love him._ She ran a hand through his neat hair, mussing it beyond belief. _He's my soul mate, werewolf or not_. But he pulled away before she could think more.

"The full moon is on Christmas day, so I won't be able to spend that night with you, okay?" She nodded, feeling slightly disappointed. "But since today was the last day of classes we have most of the vacation together." She interrupted him.

"Just shut up and kiss me, Remus," she said, before leaning over to resume their make out. And he did.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sirius was really beginning to hate James. Sure, he was his best friend, but he was really hurting Remus with his rants about Evans. Moony had enough to worry about, what with being a werewolf, but now he had to worry about his best friend stealing his girlfriend. It was just too much.

"So anyway, I am officially dumping the "I'm nice to everyone" plan. It didn't work." Sirius groaned and chucked his comb at the scheming boy. It missed him.

"Merlin, Prongs, stop mooning over Evans! It's revolting, you sound like a Hufflepuff!" James just reclined on his bed and chuckled.

"What ever Padfoot. And speaking of mooning, where is our furry little friend?" The irony of the situation occurred to Sirius as James glanced at Remus' empty bed in confusion. "Where has he been running off to?" When in doubt, lie.

"I think he's got a secret girlfriend from another house," he supplied, reaching for another comb on his nightstand to neaten his perfect hair. James smirked.

"As long as it isn't Evans, I'm happy. He needs some action anyway, he reads too much. Maybe it's that fine young Ravenclaw who's been flirting with him. What's her name? Rena Cho?" he suggested, pulling out his stolen snitch.

"Sure, Prongs," Sirius drawled, ignoring the gold ball flitting around his head.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N: You like? Then tell me! I need more reviews! Come on! Teaser?**

"_Who would you rather date, Evans, me or Remus?"_

**Later:**

"_I will always be here, Remus," she said as he kissed her on the forehead, ignoring the sinking feeling in his stomach._

**Coming up is more irony. Then after that, the dreaded ball and Remus _growing up_. wink Toodles! REVIEW!**


	11. Sexy Remy

**A/N: Yay! Another happy chapter! Sadly, it all goes down hill from here, but I have changed my mind, thanks to a wonderful vacation full of brain storming, and this story will eventually end with Remus/Lily _AND_ be book compatible without Lily having an affair. I'm a genius! Anyway, enjoy this chappie! It's one of my favorites.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 11: Sexy Remy**

The day before the ball, Prongs started to ask questions. Remus knew that James would eventually ask who his date was, and it was almost a relief when the raven-haired boy cornered him while he was playing chess with Sirius.

"So, tomorrow's Christmas Eve, huh boys?" James said, lounging on the famous couch by the fireplace. He looked down at his two friends as they watched Sirius' knight jostling Remus' rook.

"I guess so," Sirius answered casually. James turned around in his seat to look at Lily, who was arguing with Amy over spaghetti straps. "Who are you bringing, Prongs?"

"Some ravenclaw chick, I forgot her name." He didn't notice Remus snort in disgust. "So who's bringing Evans?" Sirius shrugged, but glanced at Remus from the corner of his eye. "I swear, if that Hufflepuff Quidditch captain got her to say yes I'm cracking skulls."

"Easy there, Prongs. I dunno who she's going with, but I assume she'd choose brains over brawn." Remus scowled at him, before attacking his king.

"Check mate, Sirius." James snickered. "And I don't think Lily's got a date, she wanted to go alone." The lythrocamp quirked his eyebrow at James' delight. "Don't bother asking, she has a boyfriend," He added out of spite.

"WHAT!" James yelled, attracting the attention of the entire common room as he stood up. "Who!"

"Sit back down, James. It's no one at Hogwarts." Reluctantly he settled back down, sending an obvious glare in Lily's direction. She didn't notice.

"Who is it?" Remus gulped and did some very quick thinking, as Sirius flexed his hand joints, snickering devilishly at his friend's predicament.

"Some muggle guy from her hometown. The one she… mentioned at breakfast the other day." James glared at the back of her head again. "Chill James, it's not like she's interested."

"Excuse me, Moony? She's plenty interested!" James exclaimed, standing up. "I'll prove it to you." Remus didn't get the chance to ask what he meant, for James yanked him up off the carpet and dragged him across the common room, having a steel grip on his arm. He tried to get away but James yelled, "Hey Evans?" Lily looked up suspiciously, as did Amy. She shared an unnoticed puzzled look with Remus.

"What do you want, Potter?" she asked in a bored tone, pulling her hair up into a loose ponytail, as Amy pulled a muggle magazine from her backpack.

"Who would you rather date, Evans, me or Remus?" he asked, as his friend returned to being part quaffle. Amy snorted and excused herself to the bathroom, dropping her reading material. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Remus probably, seeing as your head is bigger than my potion's cauldron." Remus chuckled and James shot him a death glare. She smirked, "not that you have anything to worry about. Remus is far to in love with Black over there to put the moves on me."

"Hey!" Remus exclaimed, as Lily flashed him an evil grin.

"Sorry I spilled your secret, Remus. Can you ever forgive me?" She gave him a puppy dog pout and he found it was hard to stay mad at Lily Evans.

"Right, now I am so confused," James said, releasing his friend.

"I'm kidding Potter. Now go play with your snitch while the grown ups talk." She waved him off and he wandered back to Sirius with a bemused expression before he pulled out his stolen game equipment.

"Nice save Lils," Remus said, collapsing on the couch next to her. "His head _is_ bigger than a cauldron, I can't believe I never noticed that before."

"I've won awards for my biting wit, Remy. And don't pretend that you haven't been giving Black the eye all day."

"Remy? That's new. I was only paying close attention to Sirius because he didn't realize his fly was open." He put his feet up on the footstool in front of his armchair and Lily blushed.

"I like the name Remy, it has a boyish charm to it. And I only watched Sirius because he's _so_ damn sexy!" He gasped in mock outrage.

"You think Sirius is sexy?"

"Not as sexy as someone I know." She winked at him and he growled seductively. She laughed.

"Hey Remus, cut the playful banter and play me again!" Sirius yelled across the room. Lily giggled as he stood up.

"Well we shall just have to resume this playful banter tonight during prefect's rounds. Remember, it's Friday night!" He groaned and gave her a final wave before joining his fellow marauders. _How could I forget?_ "Oh, and Remus?" she yelled across the room and the trio turned to face her.

"Yeah?"

"Button your fly."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Couples attached at the lips were everywhere, and Remus was starting to get really pissed. After breaking up the sixth couple of the night he turned to his girlfriend and said, "I can't take it anymore!"

"Chill Remy, you know what it's like to be young and in love." She trailed a finger down the small of his back.

"Sure, but why does everyone feel the need to song in public view in the middle of the hallway?"

"Relax, be glad that we don't have to patrol tomorrow night. The Slytherin's have to." She grimaced and they turned the corner and began to climb the steps to the astronomy tower.

"That's just great. You know that no one's going to have any fun with Malfoy and that Narcissa woman out there." She shuddered.

Luckily, the astronomy tower didn't house any Slytherin couples, though Lily did have to take on the pleasure of separating two frisky Hufflepuffs. Once the two had been herded out of the tower, Lily and Remus were alone. "Um… we should head back."

"I suppose so," she said, but instead of heading toward the stairway she walked to the edge, holding onto the stone railing. He joined her reluctantly, and did his best not to look down. "Afraid of heights?"

"Little known fact." She wrapped an arm around his waist and lent against him.

"No need to be afraid, Remy. I'm here." Lavender aroma relaxed him and he pulled her closer before wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "I'll always be here." He kissed the top of her head and ignored the sinking feeling that Prof. No's reading had given him.

"As will I, Lily. As will I." She snuggled closer to him, watching the waning moon.

"So you're a werewolf?" she asked softly, causing him to pull away. "I'm sorry, Remy, come back." He sighed and sat down on the railing facing her.

"Yes." He looked over his shoulder at the moon behind him. "That's why I've been such a mess this past week." She perched on the stone next to him and brushed some hair back from his eyes.

"I suppose that explains a lot. You've had so many dead uncles and aunts that I thought your grandparents had had a litter!" He laughed lightly. "Do they guys know?"

"Yeah. They're great about it. You have no idea what they've done for me to help." She nodded. "And being what I am is a curse, but they make it hurt so much less." His hand found hers and she gave it a small squeeze. "I never thought anyone would understand, but they give me so much understanding. And now I've got you. I never thought life could be this good."

"Now I understand why you have to hide us. If Potter found out he might spill."

"Exactly. I need my friends, even though they are all dumb-asses." She chuckled and they snuggled together in the moonlight, each at complete peace with each other.

"I love you, Remus," she whispered as quietly as the falling snow that started to twirl around them.

"I love you too, Lily."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sirius was the only one awake when Remus returned from his prefect duties. The boy looked so peaceful and so happy that Sirius thought his friend had discovered muggle weed. The man didn't even notice him, and instead just pulled off his trainers and curled up on the bed like a cat, fully clothed.

"What happened to you, man? You look like you've just won Slughorn's full stock of Felix Felicis." Remus adopted a lazy smile and sighed wistfully, closing his eyes.

"Lily loves me." Sirius wasn't sure whether to be scared or relieved.

"Congratulations! Does she know about your furry little problem?" He had expected a guilty frown but instead Remus gave a slow nod. "That's great, Remus. Really."

"She loves me. She really truly loves me," he said before drifting of into a calm sleep. It was then that Sirius understood his friend's palm.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N: Dun dun dun. Don't we all love Sexy Remy? Anyway, the next chapter is the Yule Ball, and it's awful close to the full moon. Remus gets a little testy to say the least. Just trust me when I say it's good. More reviews will help me update faster. Wink You know you love me!**

**Next on A Well-Kept Secret (AKA A Hogwarts Soap Opera):**

_Potter was smiling gleefully, staring up at something above her as he galloped toward her. She tilted her head to see the most horrifying sight she could ever see: mistletoe._

**Then in the chapter after that:**

"_Because _**you**_ have _**me**_." She lent in and kissed him softly. "You will _**always**_ have _**me**_."_

**Anyway, I'll see you all later. REVIEW!**


	12. Loose Control

**A/N: I love this chapter. Once again Remus sticks up for himself. Can I get a woot woot? This chapter is pretty short but it has a lot of action. Although, the next chapter is even shorter. But whatever. Just as a warning, it all goes down hill from here. Sniff sniff Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Alas, read on. The Yule Ball waits.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 12: Lose Control**

The next night Sirius and James left ahead of Remus for the ball. Their dates were antsy and didn't want to wait for him, and Sirius knew that Remus was waiting for them to leave so he could go pick up Lily. He was going to meet her in their room and they would walk down together. At the last minute the ball's theme had been changed to that of a masquerade, so if anyone noticed Remus with Lily they could escape before the person could identify them. Remus tied his black velvet mask over his face so that it covered from just below his eyebrows to just above his nose. It matched his dark navy dress robes that almost looked black, and highlighted his eyes. Although he would never admit thinking it, he knew he looked good. Being the sleuth that he was, he had not let anyone see his robes. That way if James saw him hanging out and dancing with Lily at the ball he wouldn't recognize him instantly, but would probably just punch him off the bat. It was a dumb plan, but it just might keep him from loosing a friend.

At ten of eight Remus tightened his mask and knocked on the door of the room of requirement. Lily called him in and he slowly opened the door, self-consciously flicking imaginary dust off of his shoulder. She looked amazing! Her scarlet hair had been curled at the tips and let loose, and the light eye shadow that framed her eyes made her pupils turn the most enchanting green he had ever seen. Her mask was black silk like his and ended at the tip of her ski jump nose. She had painted her lips a pale red, and her cheeks were a rosy pink. Her dress matched her mask, and was a curve hugging, and yet classy, velvet black, with spaghetti straps and a low cut neckline. With a jolt he realized they matched.

When he stepped through the doorway, she gasped. He was incredible. His hair was neat, gelled, and had tiny streaks of gray that looked strangely flattering. And his self-consciousness was adorable.

"You look incredible, Remy!" she exclaimed, a little dazed. It wasn't everyday that the shyest guy in the sixth year looked hot! He resembled a wizard version of James Bond.

"As do you Lils. Are you ready to go?" She nodded, smiling brightly. He took her arm and opened the door for her. She went through and they walked down to the entrance hall, which was empty since the ball had already started. "Well, shall we?" Lily took a deep breath before pushing the doors open.

The hall was like the ultimate winter wonderland. Enchanted snow fell from the ceiling, icicles hung from the walls, and a light mist hovered above the floor. Decorated Christmas trees lined the walls, and there were hundreds of tables with white tablecloths. People were everywhere, dancing, eating, and chatting. Everyone turned to look at the couple, and though everyone knew she was Lily Evans, no one knew he was Remus Lupin.

Instantly, James was at their side. He had spiked his hair and was wearing black robes that had purple and blue piping. _Well, that's tacky,_ Lily thought.

"Hello, Lilypad, you look ravishing tonight if I may say so. Care to dance?" he asked, glaring at Remus. Without waiting for an answer he pulled her away from her date and into the whirl of people. Remus just stood there, deciding to swoop in after a dance or two, so that James could have his fun. Lily let herself be dragged onto the dance floor and placed her hands where she was supposed to. "You look like an angel, my dear Lilypad, dance please!" She ignored him, but danced on autopilot, thinking along the same lines as her date. She could see him watching her through the blur of colors. James yammered on about how his most recent goal in quidditch had been for her, but she wasn't listening. He spun her around and she just concentrated on the dance. Place foot, place foot, spin and twirl, closer, farther, speed it up. Thankfully he didn't step on her feet. The song ended quickly and Remus cut it.

"May I interrupt?" he asked politely, and James reluctantly backed away. Lily beamed at him and placed her hands around her neck.

"Thank god you came, he was driving me insane," she said as he looked down at her through his black mask.

"You're welcome," he replied. He was a wonderful dancer, as she soon discovered, and they danced most of the night away, while James sat seething with the dateless Peter, his own date forgotten.

"Who is that?" he asked, sipping a butter beer. Peter shrugged. "Who does he think he is?"

"It's amazing how much a little mask hides," Peter supplied. They watched as the stranger dipped the laughing girl to the floor before pulling her back up. "Have you seen Remus?"

"No." Lily and the man stopped dancing and parted ways, her to a table and her date to get drinks. James smiled mischievously and pulled his wand out of his pocket. "I think it's time for magic mistletoe, my friend."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Things were going great for Lily. She looked great, she had a wonderful boyfriend, and she was at a ball. Remus had gone to get them drinks, and she sat on her own at a table by the corner of the hall, watching as Amy danced with a Hufflepuff boy who had asked her to be his date weeks ago. She hadn't even seen Potter since the dance they had shared earlier. _This is going to be a great night, _she though as Remus approached with her drinks. But he abruptly stopped at the edge of the dance floor, a look of pure terror on his face, and she turned around in her seat, scared of what she might find.

Potter, smiling gleefully, staring up at something above her as he walked toward her. She tilted her head to see the most horrifying sight he could ever see: _mistletoe_. _Oh no, god no. He wouldn't… _But he did. He pulled her up out of her chair and kissed her. No, he slimed her, and she was so shocked hat she didn't move. So James, being the dumbass that he was, shoved his tongue down her throat, and woke her up in the process. She tried to shove him off her, but this was the star chaser of the school, and she proved fairly useless at getting him off her. Remus, however, was no wimp. He was a day away from being a full-grown werewolf, and he lost control.

"Get the fuck off her!" he roared, attracting the attention of the entire hall, dropping his goblets and yanking him off of his girlfriend. James, being a complete dunce, didn't know who was behind the silk mask, and gave Remus a shove in the chest.

"Who do you think you are?" then teen yelled, as Lily backed away from the two, wondering why it was taking so long for the teachers to break up the fight. Remus hardly stumbled, and swung a punch at his friend, clocking him in the eye, granting him the future of a giant shiner. James fell backward onto his back and Remus realized what he had just done. His eyes went wide in shock, and Lily whimpered silently at the sight in front of her.

"No- I… no!" he mumbled, stepping away from his friend, who was groaning as he pulled himself up. In the silence, he did what he did best. Remus fled.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N: Remus is so sad. Good thing that Lily is helplessly in love with him and will follow him anywhere. And James is going to be so pissed. Very pissed. Anyway, teaser?**

"_Are you cold?" "Not really, no." She didn't realize what she was implying, but Remus did. Since he didn't really no what to do about it, so he just left his hand on her leg and lent over to continue kissing her._

**Then, in later chapters (much later):**

"_Why does this seem so forced all of a sudden? You can't pretend you haven't noticed it."_

**Anyway, coming up is Christmas, then New Years. Grins wickedly REVIEW! IT MAKES ME UPDATE FASTER!**


	13. You Have Me

**A/N: I love this chapter. It's just so angsty. And ironic. And teenagery. All right, it's just good. It's short, but sue me.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 13: You Have Me**

The cold didn't matter, the snow didn't matter, and the discomfort didn't matter. She followed him across the grounds in her velvet dress, holding her shoes in her hand, toward the Womping Willow, not noticing anything but him. Where is he going? She didn't know. She just knew he couldn't be alone. Not on Christmas Eve, not the day before the full moon. He couldn't be alone now. She loved him, so she ran bare foot through the snow after his retreating figure.

He stopped in front of the tree, at a loss of what to do. Peter wasn't there to touch the knot to freeze it, so there wasn't much he could do. Lily nonverbally immobilized the branches but he didn't even notice, he just crouched down and slid through a gap in the roots, disappearing. She waited for a second to check that no one was coming before slipping in after him, tearing her dress up her thigh, but she didn't care. It was a dark tunnel, one he knew by heart and could walk in the dark, but she took her time, not lighting her wand in fear of startling him, but walked slowly. Occasionally she would walk into a wall, and gained a cut or two and several more tares in the process, but eventually her head hit wood, a trap door. She slowly pushed it back, before climbing through.

It didn't take long for her to realize where she was. The decrepit furniture and cracked windows were an obvious clue. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was in the Shrieking Shack. It all made sense now. Why did Remus come here? It was where he transformed, she realized with a start. His mask lay forgotten on the dusty floor and she bent down to pluck it off the wood, brushing off the dust. _Where is he?_ A bang from upstairs answered her question. There was a rickety staircase to her right, which seemed about ready to collapse, but she slowly climbed the steps, her dress snagging on the banister. Another loud crash came from a doorway, and she hesitantly peered around the corner. It was a bedroom, with dusty and torn curtains, and an ancient wooden four-poster bed sat against the wall. Remus had apparently kicked one of the legs and the bed had crumpled over, leaning onto the floor. He himself was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, his head in his hands, and for the first time, Lily saw him cry.

She sunk down next to him and pulled his hands away from his face. Shame prevented him from looking at her, and instead he looked at the floor. Cupping his chin in her hands, she tilted his head so she could see him. Tears dampened his skin, and he refused to meet her gaze.

"Look at me Remus," she said sternly, but he didn't obey. "Please, baby, look at me." Another tear dropped into her open hand, as he closed his eyes, trying to force them away. "I understand." That statement showed that she didn't blame him, and that he hadn't done anything wrong. He slowly opened his eyes and navy met green. "I love you, Remy." She pulled him closer and rested his head on her neck.

"Why does it have to be this hard?" he stammered as she stroked his back. "Why can't he just let us be?"

"Because that's who he is, Remy, we just have to ignore him." The tears were slowing, and Lily realized that she was his rock, just as he was hers.

"Why does he have to have everything?"

"But he doesn't have everything. Remus, you have so much that he doesn't." He pulled away and wiped his face off on his sleeve, like a vulnerable little boy.

"What do you mean?" She smiled weakly, and pushed a stray hair behind his ear.

"Because _you_ have _me_." She lent in and kissed him softly. "You will _always_ have _me_."

"I can't believe you followed me here," he said, the words brushing across her lips as he pulled away, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I'd follow you anywhere." He fingered the tare in her skirt, grazing her thigh with his thumb. She shivered, and became aware that she was wearing nothing but a torn up dress and underwear.

"Are you cold?"

"Not really, no." She didn't really realize what she was implying, but Remus did. Since he didn't really know what to do about it, he just left his hand on her leg and leant over to continue kissing her. She allowed his tongue entrance to her mouth and carefully slid her hand to her side, pulling her wand from a hidden pocket along the hem of her dress. He didn't notice as she nonverbally repaired the crumpled bed behind him. He was, after all, too innocent for his own good.

"I love you so much, Lily, you have no idea," he whispered through their kisses. She smiled against his lips and pulled away briefly. He moaned at the loss of contact.

"Oh, I think I _do_, sexy Remy." He would have laughed, but he was far too distracted by the heat between them. Slowly she stood up, pulling him up with her, their contact never breaking. He was hardly surprised to find the bed she backed him up into was upright; she had always been full of stealth. "I really do."

"Oh you _do_, do you?" he said sarcastically as he lay down on his back, with her crawling on top of him. She pushed his robes off him so he was left in his oxford button down shirt and black dress pants.

"I _know_ I do." He picked up his head to kiss her again, praying to any deities that were listening that he correctly remembered a certain incantation Sirius told him just might come in handy one of those days. Now he knew what his friend had meant.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N: Aww, say goodbye to innocent Remus and say hello to the confident and sexy Remy. Next time: more dreams, a very annoying and in denial James, and a singing Sirius. Just as an extra teaser, Chapter 14 is called "You Lie". It's short but funny. Now for a real teaser:**

"_I want Lily to have to deal with the guilt that comes with her date punching me."_

**Heh heh, James is such a git, at least in _this_ fan fic. REVIEW! Toodles. Final Word Count: 1123**


	14. You Lie

**A/N: I can't believe it! I have like no reviews! I'm begging you, PLEASE review! Anyway, go read my other stories, they're good! Damn you!**

**Disclaimer: Remus: Ha, you can't call me innocent Moony, anymore Sirius!**

**Sirius: Good for you, Moony.**

**Lily: I can't believe you told him.**

**Me: He'll probably tell everyone.**

**Remus: But then it wouldn't be a well-kept secret!**

**Lily: Don't get me started.**

**Sirius: You guys make me sad.**

**So anyway, I don't own Harry Potter.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 14: You Lie**

"_Why won't you leave me alone?"_

"_We both know that I can't."_

"_But why? I'm happy, and I have a great boyfriend. I like the path I'm on!"_

"_You know this isn't what's meant for you."_

"_No I don't! This is what's meant for me!" The boy sighed; his green eyes empty of joy or twinkle. "Why do you care about my destiny?"_

"_Because if you stay with him, then I won't be born." The Potter look-alike shifted from foot to foot, looking ashamed._

"_You're Potters son…"_

"_And yours."_

Lily sat up in bed like she had so many times before, her breathing ragged and her hear hammering a hundred miles per hour. Remus warily opened an eye, groggy and slightly confused.

"What is it, Lils?" She turned to face him, upset and disappointed.

"I- I don't know." Still shaking and very much disturbed, she lay back into the pillows next to him. "I just keep having these strange dreams." He snuggled close to her and pulled some curls away from her face.

"What are they?" She appreciated his understanding. Any other guy would have mocked her or just told her to go back to sleep.

"It's this boy, not a day older than seventeen. He tells me that I'm not following my destiny." At the mention of destiny Remus felt his heart creep into his throat. "He looked so much like Potter, he's his son." She shivered at the thought of his other parent. "My god, Remy, he had my eyes." He knew what she was implying.

"But it was a dream, right? We're doing the right thing."

"Oh god I hope so." Remus shifted and snuggled closer to her.

"Merry Christmas." She smiled and cuddled closer to him before kissing him softly.

"Merry Christmas." He wrapped an arm around her then groaned, pulling his arm away. "What is it?"

"I'm just so sore." He balled up his fists to rub his eyes.

"That's normal," she replied with a cheeky wink and a small giggle. He blushed but gave a lazy grin.

"That's not it, it's cause of my transformation tonight." The smirk slid off her face as she imagined the pain he would have to go through that night. "Oh god, the guys they're waiting for me!" He sat bolt upright and slid out from under the covers, before bending over to repair his dress robes with his fallen wand.

"Um… Remy?" she asked as he pulled on his trousers inside out. "You can't exactly wear those robes, then they'll know that _you_ were the one who gave Potter a nasty shiner." He nodded and transfigured his dark navy dress robe into a normal uniform before sliding it on over his misbuttoned shirt. "Can you just meet me in our room before tonight though? I want to give you my gift."

"Of course, Lils. But I've got to run, I'll see you later." He lent over and kissed her on the lips. With that he said, "I love you," and dashed out of the room. She could hear him jump down the rickety steps and fly out the trap door. What next?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

James glared at his reflection. As Lily predicted, he had a nasty black eye. It cold be easily removed, but James didn't want to touch it, and he put up with the disfigurement.

"Remind me why you aren't going to let me remove that thing?" Sirius drawled from his armchair by the fire in the Gryffindor common room.

"I want Lily to have to deal with the guilt that comes with her date punching me." James returned the mirror to his pocket and stretched out across the couch.

"She's not the one who needs to deal with guilt, Prongs."

"Have you seen Remus?"

"No," Sirius mumbled, wondering what on earth had gotten into his friend. Remus had fallen off the surface of the earth. He wasn't on the map, wasn't in the infirmary, wasn't in the library, and had never even showed up at the ball. "He probably had some issues with the full moon, I doubt he's doing anything wrong." But Sirius knew exactly what was going on. Remus was with Lily, Remus had punched James, and Remus had lost control.

James watched the door like a hawk, though whom he was waiting for Sirius wasn't sure. "A watched cauldron never boils, Prongs." But eventually the portrait swung open and a very nervous and messy Moony stepped through, his hair ruffled and clothes looking particularly shabby.

"Where the hell were you, Moony?" James asked, waving his friend over to the couch. "You missed quite a scene last night." Remus stared guiltily at his friend's black eye and wondered if he would notice his disheveled appearance.

"Hospital wing, I wasn't feeling very well," Remus supplied before seeing Sirius shaking his head franticly. "Then I did some work in the library," he added, as James looked him over.

"Why do you look so bad? Your clothes are torn."

"I got in a spot of trouble with Malfoy, but he won't be bothering me again for a while." _You lie, Remy, you lie_, Remus thought as James shrugged and turned to face the fire. He chuckled inwardly at his friend's gullibility.

"Why don't you get all our presents from the dorms and we can open them down here?" Sirius offered. At the mention of gifts James dashed up the stairs without a second thought about Remus. "You were with Evans, weren't you?" Remus grinned. "Um, are you going to fill me in?"

"Thanks for that handy incantation you told me last summer, by the way." Sirius' jaw hit the floor.

"You sly dog!" Remus winked at him and spread out on the sofa. "Well at least you used protection." They sat in silence for a couple minutes while he closed his eyes. But Remus' relaxation was quickly interrupted. "LIKE A VIRGIN, TOUCHED FOR THE VERY FIRST TIME!" But for once Remus only laughed. "Damn Moony, what did that girl do to you?"

_She made my life worth living._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N: I apologize that this was so short, but you will be rewarded shortly. Next chapter: gift exchanging, more irritating dreams, and yet another disturbing palm reading. Basically, it all begins to go down hill.**

**Next time:**

_He didn't care what she gave him; she'd already given him the best gift in the world._

**And then:**

"_Expecto Patronum!" she yelled, as a glowing wolf exploded from the tip of her wand._

**Well, you better review, cause I've only just reached 40 and I'm not happy. REVIEW!**


	15. Enjoy What's Left

**A/N: Yay! I finally got some reviews! THANK YOU! So, here is chapter 15 out of 23. It mainly just catches up with the plot, in some obvious ways, so if you pay attention you may be able to piece together my plot!**

**Disclaimer: Sirius: Has anyone noticed that I'm the only one sane in this story?**

**Remus: Well, you're finally doing what your name says, my friend.**

**Lily: That's a scary thought.**

**Sirius: Oh bugger off Evans.**

**Remus & James: Don't insult her!**

**Sirius: Right…**

**Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 15: Enjoy What's left**

They sat together on the bed, both content and happy. Remus was a little nervous about giving Lily her gift, but he knew she would love it. He didn't care what she gave him, because he knew that she hade given him the best gift she could have the night before.

"I'll go first," she finally said, and handed him a flat box wrapped in gold paper and red ribbon. He gently pulled off the wrapping and a small silver picture frame fell into his lap. It held no picture, but the frame itself was enough of a gift, as it was enchanted. A small, carved wolf sat in one corner, blinking up at him, before running across the bottom to look at Lily. "I thought of you when I saw this over the summer, though I never knew why. I guess I do now though… Anyway, I bought it and kept it to give to you if I ever got the change."

"But it has no picture," he whispered, still watching the carved animal as it licked its paws, never taking its eyes off them.

"We'll take one of both of us." He smiled and looked up at her, eyes full of emotion and love.

"It's beautiful." He stroked a finger over the silver, and the wolf purred softly. "Thank you." He gently placed it on the nightstand, before pulling a velvet case from his pocket and handing it to Lily. "Now it's your turn." She tucked her knees underneath her and opened it without hesitation. A shine of light lit up the room as she looped a finger around the silver chain and pulled it up slowly, so that a small heart shaped locked became unfastened from the velvet.

"Oh Remus," she breathed, turning it slowly to examine its other side, reflecting the light from the window behind them around the room. "I don't know what to say." It was the necklace from the first dream, the wedding dream. She would have recognized it anywhere.

"It was my mother's," he said, taking it from her so he could fasten it around her neck. He left his hands on her shoulders as she stared down at the locket in awe. "It's charmed so that it won't come off until you stop loving me."

"Well then it won't come off until the day I die," she whispered, turning to face him. He wasn't blushing or nervous at all. She leaned over and gave him a soft kiss.

"I'm glad you like it. I wasn't sure if you would be creeped out by the charm." She brushed some hair away from his eyes as he brought a finger up to the locket. "It can hold anything," he added. "It can serve as a pensive."

"Just shut and kiss me, Remy." So he did.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"_So he gave you the locket, I see."_

"_How do you know about it?"_

"_I know more than you'd expect."_

"_Then tell me why I can't be with Remus."_

_Silence._

"_Well? Tell me why I have to leave him!"_

"_You know I can't tell you that."_

"_How do you know about the locket?"_

"_You ask to many questions."_

"_I don't get many answers."_

"_He told me what it was."_

"_Was? Does it come off? But that only happens if I stop loving him or if I die… Do I die?" _

_Silence._

"_You're as stubborn as your father."_

"_You'll learn to love him."_

"_You're wrong."_

"_Then how am I here?"_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It was with great reluctance that Lily climbed the spindly ladder that led to the Divination classroom. She had sworn to herself that she would never enter the classroom after the exploding crystal ball incident in her fourth year. Of course, she didn't know that Sirius Black had just performed a well-aimed reductor curse when her back was turned. However, she swallowed her pride and pushed back the trap door, since she was in desperate need of some guidance in the area of dreams.

The classroom looked just the same, and she sent a glare at the glass orb resting on a close table.

"Professor Knowlest?" she called through gritted teeth. An airy voice greeted her from an adjoining room.

"Who is calling?" She rolled her eyes and sat down in one of the wooden chairs.

"Lily Evans. I need some guidance." The older man swept out of his room in a whirl of fuchsia robes.

"Ms. Evans, I haven't seen you for two years! What type of guidance do you need?" He sat down across from her at the table.

"Well, I have been having some disturbing dreams that I don't consider normal."

"Do continue." She took a deep breath.

"IkeephavingthesedreamswheremysonfromthefuturetriedtoconvincemethatIhavetodumpmyboyfriendanddatemyenemybecausethegoodofhumankinddependsonit." He blinked and asked her to repeat herself. She glared at him but repeated her sentence, doing her best not to rush. "I keep having these dreams where my son from the future tried to convince me that I have to dump my boyfriend and date my enemy because the good of human kind depends on it." She watched as a sad smile crept across his face. "What does it mean?"

"You are Mr. Lupin's girlfriend, I'm assuming?" She gulped.

"How did you know?" He sighed and stood up.

"Recently I had the pleasure of reading young Remus' palm," he began, while pulling a few books off the bookcase. "He had a strange love line, one that was very strong, but it intersected with his tragedy line multiple times before going on to intersect with his destiny line." Slowly he dropped the books onto the table, waiting for her to understand. She didn't.

"But what does that mean, Professor?"

"It means that you are soul mates, but you must not stay with him. You have a future with another man, as you already said. As much as it pains me to say this, you two must not be together."

"But I love him!" She thought back to her dreams, remembering his first, more vivid dream. "I had one where I was getting married to someone else. Dumbledore said that my son must go on to defeat You-Know-Who. Is that my destiny?" He shrugged.

"It is possible. May I see your palm please?" She extended her hand and he gently turned it over. "Very short life line. Hmm. Yes, your lined are similar to Remus', tragic love line. But your family line is long, and connects to your destiny, but never with love, though it does cross the romance line. Yes, I believe your dreams are correct. This other man you spoke of will be the father, and this son will serve an important purpose eventually."

"But I don't want to marry Potter! I don't want to leave Remus!" She stood up and knocked over her chair. "How can I prevent this from happening?"

"You can't my dear, you must enjoy the time with him that you have left!" She turned on her heel and ran off, tears flowing freely, as a wolf howl echoed through the castle grounds.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"_Do you understand now?"_

"_No."_

"_Yes you do. You won't look me in the eye."_

"_So? Just leave me alone! All I wanted was to love and be loved! Why do things have to be like this?" Silence. "Answer me!"_

"_You think I know? I lost my parents when I was a year old! I always thought you and Dad were happy and now I find out it was all a lie? How do you think I feel? My mother was in love with my father's best friend, and I ruined soul mates! Yet another thing is my fault!" Silence. "I didn't mean to yell at you."_

"_I don't blame you."_

"_Blame me for what?"_

"_Being upset."_

"_Thank you. And I hope you know that if there was any other way, I wouldn't be doing this."_

"_I know." Silence. "You've never told me your name."_

"_Harry."_ **(A/N: Duh!)**

"_I like that name. I bet I chose it."_

"_Probably. From what I've heard about my dad he would have named me after himself."_

"_Don't be so hard on him, Harry."_

"_I told you that you would learn to love him."_

"_Who says I love him? I can't stand him, but you shouldn't judge him since you've never met him in person."_

"_I guess." Silence. "Can you just promise me something?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Don't ever loose that locket, even if it does come off some day."_

"_I promise."_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N: I love doing those dream sequences. Anyway, thank you all for actually giving me reviews! I've gotten over 60 now, thank you! Maybe I'll get 100 by the time I finish! Anyway, the next chapter will make you laugh, and make you cry, just a warning. And we will see more of Harry, of course. And James. And Sirius.**

"_Why what are you doing here, Evans? You don't normally hang out in the famous Marauder dormitory, do you?"_

**Then:**

"_Remus, I'm s-so scared!" she stammered into his shirt, and he tugged her closer and glanced behind him at the shaggy black dog sitting on Sirius' bed._

**Anyway, I'll see you in three days when I update next. REVIEW!**

**Final word count: 1668**


	16. Tamed Wolf

**A/N: I hope you all liked that last chapter. And I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's the last happy one you'll get for a long time. Snicker Well anyway, I hope you absolutely love this one. So stick with me after this chapter, this will have a happy ending! I promise! And it will be compatible with the books! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: Sirius: It's almost new years!**

**James: Yeah!**

**Remus: And I'm not alone this year!**

**James: What?**

**Remus: Nothing…**

**So anyway, I don't own Harry Potter.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 16: Tamed Wolf**

"Can I ask you a question, Sirius?" Remus asked the next day over dinner. James was serving detention with Slughorn and Peter was off supposedly visiting a sick relative, so the two canine marauders were left to their own devices. Remus had yet to see Lily since they had exchanged gifts, but he wasn't that worried.

"Of course, my moony friend."

"How was I last night when I transformed? I didn't go to hard on James, did I?" Sirius tilted his head to one side in thought. Remus stifled a snicker. It wasn't often that you could see Sirius Black looking pensive.

"Well, I guess you were more… mellow than usual." The two boys returned to eating, as Sirius waited for him to realize why. Of course, Remus was much too innocent. "You do know why, right?" He blinked and quirked an eyebrow. "You let the wolf out, so you weren't as active as usual."

"If you're implying what I think you are, you're a dead man." Sirius smirked and sipped some water from his goblet. "You pervert!"

"I'm just saying that if you get cozy with Evans more often then it will be easier for all of us." Remus glared at him and returned to eating his pasta. "And to answer your question, no you weren't too hard on Prongs. You ignored him actually."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Lily absolutely loved her locket. It was beautiful and completely comfortable, so it was not a nuisance when she tried to sleep, since she couldn't take it off. It didn't rust when she was in the shower, and didn't become salty when she had her humongous crying fit.

She didn't leave the room of requirement until after dinner the next day, since she didn't trust herself enough to believe that she wouldn't tear up if she saw Remus. And before she did leave she applied simple makeup to hide her puffy eyes. She needed to talk to Amy.

When she walked into the girl's dormitory for the first time in several days, she found her friend was changing the color of her bedspread for some random reason. The blond looked up as the door clicked shut. Like a true friend, she saw straight through Lily's makeup.

"Lily, what on earth happened?" Lily slowly walked over to her old bed and curled up in the fetal position on the quilt. "Was it Remus? Oh, was it Potter?" Lily shook her head as Amy sat on the foot of her bed. "What is it?" Lily once again burst into tears. Who could blame her?

"I-I've had these d-d-dreams where my s-son tells me to b-break up with Remus! P-Prof-Professor Knowlest said that I-I'm meant to be w-with Potter and that th-the future depends on-on it, but I l-love Remus and I-I-I don't know what to do!" She sobbed into her pillow as Amy raised an eyebrow.

"And you believe that crackpot old fool? How do you know any of that is true?"

"Re-Remus has seen him too. And my-my son from my dreams kn-knows everything! He knows a-about the locket," she paused to pull the necklace out from under her shirt so Amy could see it before continuing. "He said that Remus t-told him about it. And P-P-Potter's his father! He s-said that Remus is my soul mate but I have to be-be with Potter because he-he has to be born!"

"But how do you know these aren't just dreams, Lily?"

"Because they're so real and R-Remus has seen Prof-Professor No as well, his-his palm as well as mine con-confirms it all!" Amy watched as Lily clutched the locked close to her and blew her nose into her sleeve. "And there's nothing I can do about it."

"Have you talked to Remus about this?" She shook her head.

"He'll think I'm s-silly."

"No he won't."

"I-I guess…"

"Why don't you go talk to him, he's in his dorm." Lily nodded and preformed a simple drying spell to rid her face of her tears. "The other three stooges aren't there, I think, so go now and get it over with." Lily nodded again meekly and walked to the door.

"Thank you f-for believing me, Amy. You're a r-real friend." With that she shuffled out the door, leaving a worried girl staring at the door even once it was closed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A knock on the door pulled Remus away from his book. He sent a curious look at Sirius, who was yet again combing his hair, before getting up to answer it. Pulling open the door, he felt something push them self into his chest. A flash of red hair showed him it was Lily.

"Remus, I'm s-so scared," she stammered into his shirt, and he tugged her closer and glanced behind him at the shaggy black dog sitting on Sirius' bed. Padfoot slowly pranced passed them, to give them privacy. The dog pulled the door shut behind him with his paw.

"What is it Lils? What's wrong?" The girl sobbed into his cotton shirt and didn't answer, so he scooped an arm under her knees and carried her to his bed honeymoon style. She curled up on his neat quilt and sat down next to her, gently stroking her back. "Merlin Lils, what's made you so upset?"

"I've had m-more of those dreams, they-they come every night n-now." She had softened at his touch, but he had done the opposite. "It's really scaring me." He lay down next to her and stared up at his canopy. "He talks to me, my son. His name's Harry." Her tears were slowing down and she could speak clearly. "He's so real, and he knows about us, about the locket and everything." Remus bit his lip, vaguely wondering where the conversation was going. Had she found out about his stupid palm reading?

"Do you think that they're not just normal dreams, that they're predictions or something?" She considered telling him about Prof. No's prediction, but before she could a yell from outside the room interrupted.

"HEY JAMES! BACK FROM DETENTION?" Sirius bellowed, and Remus and Lily sat up quickly and he scooted down to the foot of the bed, while she unearthed a random textbook from under his pillow.

"YES SIRIUS I AM! MAY I ASK WHY WE'RE YELLING?" James yelled back, attracting scattered laughter from the common room. He pushed open the door just as Lily magicked her face clean. "WELL HELLO REMUS! HEY EVANS! DO YOU KNOW WHY SIRIUS IS YELLING?"

"MAYBE THAT'S BECAUSE HE CAN'T GO TEN SECONDS WITHOUT HEARING HIS OWN VOICE!" Lily supplied as Remus snickered, realizing that he often thought so himself. Sirius poked his head through the door, sending a death glare at the smirking girl.

"Why what are you doing here, Evans? You don't normally hang out in the infamous Marauder dormitory, do you?" the teen bit back, eyes gleaming through his long hair. Lily blushed as James turned to stare at her, half amused and half concerned because of the couple's strangely ruffled clothing. Fortunately, Lily was not the only one who could think on her feet.

"I'm just helping Lily with her DADA homework: Patronuses, you know? Alright Lily, want to try again?" She grimaced at his teacher-like tone of voice and nodded as Sirius ventured back to his own bed while pulling out yet another comb. James leaned against the doorway, arms folded, as she closed her eyes, searching for a happy memory. _Remus and I together at the shrieking shack, that's my best memory by far._

"Expecto Patronum!" she yelled as a glowing wolf exploded from the end of her wand. It turned in the air and curled up next to Remus at the foot of the bed, looking quite at home with him, before disappearing. _I'm her patronus!_ Remus thought, still staring at the quilt where it had been. James and Sirius were both watching Lily, who was blushing and watching Remus. Sirius was in shock, but James was in awe of her. A corporeal patronus!

"It doesn't seem like you need much help, Lilypad," he offered, causing her to blush even more.

"I guess I just had a happy memory," she said, looking directly at the lythrocamp across from her. He met her gaze, but didn't allow himself to show his understanding. "I'll see you _later_, Remy." With that she stood up, brushed herself off, and walked toward the door. James smirked at her, but she just ignored him.

"Go out with me, Evans?" he asked loosely as she passed. She didn't grant him with an answer.

"I bet she had a great memory, Remy," Sirius drawled, winking at his friend, but Remus didn't notice. Something had jogged his mind. _Memories…_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"_When am I leaving Remus?" she asked softly._

"_Who says you leave him?"_

"_He leaves me?"_

"_No."_

"_Well, what happens then?"_

"_I can't tell you."_

"_You're too stubborn."_

"_Don't try sucking up."_

"_How am I sucking up?"_

"_You said it flirtatiously."_

"_Why would I flirt with my own son?"_

"_Because you're under a huge amount of emotional stress."_

"_That's an understatement."_

"_Just enjoy the time left."_

"_There's not much left, is there?"_

"_I'm not going to tell you."_

"_You just did."_

"_How?"_

"_You looked down when I asked."_

"_Whatever."_

"_Don't walk away!" "Why not?"_

"_Now you're asking all the questions!"_

"_Bye Lily."_

"_See you."_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N: Gulp, here comes the infuriating stuff. Don't say I didn't warn you! Mwaha, mood swings. Gulp. And it's the New Year. Gulp. And don't hate Harry, he redeems himself eventually. Teaser?**

**Next time on AWKS:**

"_I just can't do this," she said as he pitifully tried to pull her back, but she was already walking away._

**Then in the chapter after that:**

"_You're really cute when you wake up."_

**Dun dun dun, and history repeats itself. Those teasers kill you, huh? Tee hee. REVIEW! Toodles!**

**Final Word Count: 1739**


	17. Start Over

**A/N: This chapter was so hard to write, so I put it off. Well, here it is, the beginning of the end. How sad. But I hope you all don't kill me for it. It's short, but I hope you like it. And I hope you don't want to seriously don't want to kill James at the end of it.**

**Disclaimer: Remus: Well, it's New Years.**

**Lily: Yeah.**

**Awkward silence**

**So anyway, I don't own Harry Potter.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 17: Start Over**

"Remy?"

"Yeah Lils?" He looked up from his encyclopedia of complicated charms to find a depressed Lily standing on the other side of his library table. She eased herself into a chair across from him.

"You do realize it's New Year's Eve, right?" He blinked.

"Is it really?" She sighed and read a line from his book upside down.

"Yeah, you've spent the past five days down here reading up on," she paused before reading aloud, "Selective memory charms apparently." He closed the book and slid it into his book bag while she looked at him as if he were a particularly hard puzzle. "Planning on killing someone, Remy?"

"Sorry Lils, I just had an idea." He didn't elaborate and she didn't ask him to, seeing the look of sadness sweep his face. "So what do you want to do to celebrate?"

"Let's take a picture to put in your frame. How about on the astronomy tower tonight? I can bring my camera." He nodded and pushed back his hair, clearly distracted by something. "Is something bothering you?" She knew him too well.

"I was just thinking about those dreams you were having. Have you had any more?" She looked down at the table guiltily, remembering Harry and his message to enjoy what time was left.

"It doesn't matter, they're just dreams right?" They both knew she was wrong.

"Right. I better go hang out with the boys so I can sneak away tonight. I'll see you at dinner?" She stifled a small giggle, as she glanced at her watch.

"You missed dinner, Remy. It's eight thirty."

"Bloody hell, we're missing the New Year's party!" He stood up and swung his bag over his shoulder, extending a hand, he said, "Well you accompany me to the festivities, Mademoiselle?" She laced her fingers into his and let him pull her up from the straight-backed library chair.

"It would be my pleasure, Monsieur. Shall we rendezvous at quarter of the bewitching hour?"

"That sounds perfect."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"What are you and lover boy's plans for tonight, Lils?" Amy asked while slipping wizard punch from a plastic cup. The girl perched next to her on the coffee table brightened slightly.

"I have three words for you: Astronomy, tower, pictures."

"Pictures? Should I even ask?" Amy answered watching as Sirius danced by imitating muggle disco. He winked at her as she scoffed.

"Nothing racy, we're just going to take a picture at midnight to put in that frame I got him." She nodded and took another sip. "What about you and Anthony? Doing anything special?"

"Didn't I tell you? I dumped him this morning after breakfast. The dumb bugger thought quidditch wasn't as good as quadpot." Lily laughed as her friend flexed her toes, which were strapped into a pair of black stilettos.

"You dumped him for that?" Amy shrugged.

"Wouldn't you?" asked a cool voice behind them. Lily yelped and turned around to see the less likeable marauders. Sirius settled in on Amy's other side and James on Lily's.

"Merlin, Black don't do that!" Lily growled. He took Amy's drink and stole a sip. She thumped him with the pillow she had been sitting on.

"You're the expert on doing things you shouldn't, Evans. Where's Remus, by the way?" Lily blushed several different colors of pink, but James didn't notice. Instead he rumpled his hair.

"He's DJing over there, the raven haired boy supplied, pointing to the table they had set up earlier with the hand not emerged in his messy locks. Remus was indeed DJing, much to Lily's amusement, and was scratching at a muggle record. James lowered his hand and left it on her leg. She smacked it away.

"Care to dance, Prescott?" Sirius asked Amy, getting up and extending a hand. Amy glanced at Lily, reluctant to leave her friend at the mercy of the ever-plotting Potter. But Lily waved her off, and Amy allowed Sirius to pull her off the table.

"Just as long as you don't kill me," she answered, before he pulled her onto the dance floor. Lily watched as the two of them spun wildly through the common room, scattering first and second years. They both were laughing manically as Remus expertly switched the track to a slow song. Amy rested her head on his shoulder and he placed his hand on her lower back. It crept a little lower onto her skirt and she slapped it away, but continued to dance as if nothing happened, smiling onto his neck.

"They're perfect for each other," Lily commented, as James finally stopped arranging his hair.

"Opposites work better, they're too alike," he added, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She shrugged it off and wondered how she would ever end up with such a plank.

"I reserve the right to disagree," she bit back, watching her boyfriend at the DJ table. James didn't argue.

"Want to dance?"

"That would be a negative Potter." She leaned back and propped herself up on her elbows.

"Please?"

"Remember the last time you asked me to dance, Potter?" She grinned as he raised a hand to cover his fading black eye.

"Point taken. Who was that guy, anyway?" Her grin faded into a grimace.

"Some one you don't know," she said, looking at Remus. "Some one you don't know at all." She stood up and walked over to his station, leaving James alone on the coffee table. Remus noticed her immediately and looked up from the box of records he had been shuffling through. "It's quarter of, I'll meet you there," she whispered, and he nodded. She turned and went to her dorm to fetch her camera. He waved his slow dancing friend over and Sirius managed to make his way over to the table without disturbing his partner.

"Cover for me," Remus asked and Sirius nodded, breaking away from Amy to take his friend's place.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Hey Remy," Lily called as Remus emerged from the stairway.

"Hey Lils." He walked over and sat next to her on the stone banister, ignoring the sense of panic that came with the height off the ground. "Are you cold?" She shook her head.

"Surprisingly no," she answered, pulling at her spaghetti strap. At his bemused expression she added, "Warmth charm."

"Ah." He tapped his foot against the stone as she curled a lock of hair around her finger. There was a new tension. "So do you have any resolutions?" She shrugged, moving her hand to instead finger the locket.

"I guess I want to voice my opinion more often." He laughed and she looked up at him, a hurt expression sweeping across her face. "What?"

"I don't think you have a problem with that, Lils." She glared at him. "I want to do what's right more-m" but cut him off.

"Seeing as I want to voice my opinion more often, can I be honest?" He blinked at her harsh tone. A blush was rising in her cheeks and she looked quite flustered.

"Of course Lils."

"Why does this seem so forced all of a sudden?" She looked down at her feet. "You can't pretend to not notice it." _So this is how it ends? I dump him because of tension?_ She thought bitterly, cursing herself for acting silly. "I love you Remy, but I don't want this relationship to stay a well-kept secret!"

"But it has to!" She stood up abruptly and whirled around, facing him head on. He stared at her in fear, trembling slightly, terrified that he would loose her, and surprised at her random outburst.

"No it doesn't! Screw Potter! Be a man and don't let him intimidate you! So what if people know you're a werewolf? They'll find out anyway eventually!" He stood up too and grew a similar color red in the face as her hair. _What's gotten into her?_

"I can't do that yet, Lily! I'm not yet ready to ruin my own life! If I let James spill I'll throw away my future!"

"But you'll be with me! Isn't that enough for you?" she spat, feeling tears prick her pupils. He spluttered and looked back and forth from her and the moon blazing behind her. "Isn't it?" There was no obvious answer, for the question defied all reasoning. It was the love of his life verses his future and the possible fate of mankind. There was no way for him to decide. "I guess that's your answer," she whispered sadly as he shifted his weight anxiously from foot to foot. "Bye Remy."

"Wait Lily!" She shook her head and turned away but he grabbed her hand. "No please, it is! It is!" She turned slightly to face him, releasing the tears as she pulled her hand away.

"I just can't do this," she said as he pitifully tried to pull her back, but she was already walking away.

"No please, don't go!" But he was already standing alone on the empty astronomy tower. She was already gone, leaving him behind.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_10…_

The necklace wouldn't unclasp. It slipped under her wet fingers, but refused to come off.

9…

"Start over," she stammered to the fat lady's portrait, still clawing at the silver chain. The portrait swung open and she threw herself through the wall.

_8…_

A warm body collided with her as she tried to cross the dance floor to enter her rooms. They toppled to the ground amid the crowd of people counting down.

_7…_

"You okay, Evans?" A clouded figure asked her, helping her up off the floor. He looked familiar, like Harry.

_6…_

He guided her over to a couch and lowered her onto it gently. She didn't argue as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

_5…_

"You're a mess, Evans! Are you on your own?" he asked softly, stroking her back as she sobbed into his shirt.

_4…_

"He-he dumped me! I'm n-not as important as his-his stupid future!" she whimpered as he forced her head up. Hazel met green as she crumpled into him.

_3…_

"Who on earth would dump you, Lily?" he cooed, pushing salty hair away from away from her eyes. She leaned into his caress, unaware of the packed common room counting down to a new start.

_2…_

"You called me Lilt," she whispered, as he thanked his lucky stars he had dumped his girlfriend before he had attended the party. No one noticed as Remus sulked into the room, looking shell shocked and suicidal.

_1…_

"Yes I did," James murmured back, his lips nearing hers. The lone lythrocamp halfway through the portrait hole felt a surge of loss creep up his throat.

_0_

James' lips met Lily's in a salty kiss. Remus final ray of hope splintered into a pile of despair.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N: I'm already ducking thrown books. Don't worry because that is NOT the end. This will have a happy ending for everyone! Teaser?**

'_It didn't come off,' he thought desperately. 'Thank Merlin it didn't come off!'_

**And I'm sure you're all wondering why Lily freaked out. Well, you'll find out. REVIEW! Toodles!**


	18. Rebounds and Snap Decisions Part 1

**A/N: So, that last chapter was not the end! Really! There is more! A lot more! And this is a pretty long chapter, so you'd better be happy! This is a two-part chapter as well, so keep that in mind. And this chapter will also make you feel a little sympathetic for everyone, since no one seems to know what's going on. How sad, but fun.**

**Disclaimer: Amy: What happened?**

**Remus: I'm not sure…**

**Sirius: Will my singing make you feel better?**

**Remus: No.**

**James: Do you want me to help?**

**Remus: -Glares-**

**So anyway, I don't own Harry Potter.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 18: Rebounds and Snap Decisions Part 1**

The warm body next to her slowly rose and fell and Lily once again wondered how she could ever wake up next to someone other than Remus. She burrowed her face into the soft fold of his shirt and absorbed the comfort of her situation. The boy next to her allowed her to snuggle closer, and ran a finger through her silky hair.

"Morning Lilypad," he whispered and her eyes flew open. Lilypad? What happened to Lils? These weren't silk sheets she was lying on; this was a red and gold sofa. Hesitantly tilting her head, she saw that the person she was spooning with wasn't Remy. James grinned back at her, still groggy with sleep. "Have a nice rest?" Panic settled in as she franticly backtracked, wondering how on earth she had gotten into that position. _Um… astronomy tower, fighting, crap I dumped Remus! Common room, kissing. Oh god, I kissed Potter! Kissing, more kissing, having butterbeer, falling asleep next to him. So this is how it starts. _She checked to see that she was still fully clothed, which she was, before reluctantly meeting Potter's gaze.

"Yeah," she answered, wondering what on earth she should do. She stifled a grimace as he raised a hand to trace the curve of her face. _Maybe I'll just fake it, pretend for a while. He's not so bad; I'll learn to love him, like Harry promised._ "Can I tell you something?"

"Anything, my Lily." Mentally kicking herself for what she was about to do, she ran a finger over his exposed skin where his shirt had ridden up, before dipping it into his belly button. He shivered, and she could almost cry, thinking about Remus. _No, that's over. This is what you need to do, like Prof. No said._

"You're really cute when you wake up." He smiled, thinking of the prize he had won. An arm wrapped under her shoulders and pulled her up to his level. She settled into the pillow next to him as he rested his forehead against hers. _This isn't that bad._

"Why thank you Lily." _I can handle this. Maybe I'll get an Oscar for my amazing portrayal of Mrs. Lily Potter. _He stole a soft kiss that she didn't return.

"I better go back up to my dorm," she mumbled against his lips. He shifted so she could sit up and lower her feet to the floor. "I'll see you later Pot- James." He nodded and stood up, leaning in for another kiss, but she wormed away.

"Bye Lily," he called after her as she ascended the staircase.

"Bye James."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Can you believe it? I mean, can you believe it?" James stammered to his fellow marauders, whom he had awoken upon returning to his dorm. "That guy from the ball dumped her, and she fell straight into my arms! Can it get any better?" Sirius could see Remus was awake, though he was still curled up under his quilt. _Poor guy_, he thought. _To have to hear this now._

"That plank pushed her directly to me, and I didn't even have to flirt! _She_ kissed _me_! It's just incredible!" Why did this have to happen? Why did I not assure her that she was more important? Remus thought as his friend raved about his good luck. Why couldn't it have been any other guy that fell in love with the unattainable Lily Evans? He had practically given her to James. He had lost control again. Next she would marry him and have that damn kid while he grew up a lonely werewolf. Things just sucked.

"She said I looked cute when I woke up! This is just too awesome!" James exclaimed, waving his hands around in the air. Something inside Remus snapped, triggered by the memory of when Lily had told him that.

"Would you just shut the hell up James? Just shut the hell up!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Don't cry Lily! Don't cry, it's okay," Amy cooed as Lily sobbed onto her shoulder. Her life was over. Remus had dumped her, James thought she was his girlfriend, and the damn necklace wouldn't come _off_. "Forget about Lupin, he's not worth the tears." Lily didn't bother telling her that was only part of the problem.

"But I-I _need_ him," she stammered hopelessly.

"No you don't. And you have James now, he's better than Lupin any day." Lily moaned and buried her head in her pillow as Amy sat befuddled at the foot of her bed. The other two Gryffindor girls had run off of to spread gossip when Lily had entered the room crying. "Please Lily, stop crying." But she didn't. "Alright, I hope this doesn't seem selfish but I have to go. I'm meeting Sirius in a half an hour for breakfast." Lily didn't show any signs of recognition so Amy stood up. "I'll bring you up some toast, then you can walk me through what happened, okay?" She continued to sob so Amy gave up. "Bye Lily." As the door clicked shut Lily resumed trying to claw the locket off. Fumbling for her wand, she wondered if a blowtorch would do the job. Severing charms, burning charms, and melting charms had no effect what so ever. _How can I still love him even though it hurts so much?_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"_Is this it? Do I go on and live my life secretly in love with my husbands best friend?"_

"_No."_

"_Well then what happens?"_

"_If I tell you then you might prevent it from happening."_

"_This sucks."_

"_I'm sure it does."_

"_So what should I do? I love Remus, but I don't want to date someone who doesn't want people to know I'm dating them. And now I have James to deal with. I'm sure by lunch half the school will think we're a couple. Oh god, James must have told Remus, this is so messed up! What the hell am I supposed to do, Harry?"_

"_Do what you think is right."_

"_Well I don't know what I think is right! HELP ME!"_

"_As long as you understand that I'm fairly biased here."_

"_I don't care! Just tell me something!"_

"_Maybe you should hang out with James, just for a day of two, and if the necklace still doesn't come off, Remus will understand and step in. Don't worry about me or the whole saving the world thing, that will work itself out."_

"_So I should just play along?"_

"_As corny as it sounds, just go with what you think you should. I trust your judgment."_

"_You're such a great guy, Harry. How'd you end up so wonderful if your parents have such issues?"_

"_You don't give yourself enough credit. Now go and wake up. The sooner this works out the better."_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

After a quick nap and several cheering charms, Lily felt a lot better. In her magic induced bliss, she slid on her favorite yellow sundress, even though it was the first day in January, let her hair down, and "borrowed" a pair of flip flops from Amy's trunk. To her, this was just another challenge, like her NEWTs or making head girl, not a forced job. This could be fun. Sure it would hurt Remus' feelings, but he would just have to get over it. And like Harry had said, things would work themselves out. She was almost seventeen, damn it, she could do what she wanted.

Feeling empowered and hopeful, she descended the stairs down to the near empty common room. A few first years were playing chess in a corner, several fourth years were setting fire to an exploding snap pack, and James was lounging on the sofa in front of the fireplace, hair ruffled as usual. He looked up when she sat down when she sat down next to him.

"Morning James," she said, reclining back into the cushions.

"Morning Lily. You look lovely as per usual." He pulled her into his lap in one fluid motion. She didn't prevent herself from giggling, Remus never allowed PDA. He _had_ had a good reason, but she still missed it. "So what would you like to do today?" If it wasn't for the heavy locket still pressed against her breastbone, she might have been able to enjoy his attention. He wasn't being bigot boy Potter as he was usually, and something told her that he wouldn't just dump her like another one of his many escorts.

"I don't know. What does James Potter usually do on first dates?" she asked flirtatiously. _Look at me! I'm a slut!_ He carefully slid her off him and stood up, before reaching out for her hand. She laced her fingers into his like she had with Remus less than 10 hours previously.

"How about we make an appearance at breakfast than sneak into Hogsmead?"

"That sounds perfect." _Oh, déjà vu!_ She didn't let go of his hand and was pulled through the portrait hole. "How do you plan on getting us into Hogsmead if I may ask?" He smirked as she inwardly groaned. She shouldn't have asked.

"I'm a marauder, Lilypad! I can do anything! I've got you now, don't I?" She shrugged and followed him down the hallway, mentally flashing backwards.

"_But he doesn't have everything, Remus, you have so much he doesn't."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Because you have me. You will always have me."_

She was letting Remus down. This was a mistake. The necklace didn't lie, she loved Remus completely, he was 100 the one for her. She couldn't _do_ this! But before she could turn and put this chapter of her life behind her, James threw open the doors to the Great Hall. Every single head, from first year Slytherins to seventh year Hufflepuffs, turned to stare at them. James, who was still gripping her hand, dragged her to the far end of the hall and pulled her down next to him onto the Gryffindor bench. Amy was on Lily's right with Sirius on Amy's right, and Remus directly across from her. Oh god oh god oh god, what do I do? It's official now, I can't end it! Shit shit shit, where's Harry when I need him?" She pulled her hand away from James and fingered the necklace uneasily with it instead. Remus' eyes bore into her, but she refused to meet them and stared down at her plate.

"Good morning, my friends! Lovely day, isn't it?" James pepped, not noticing the tension between his best friend and his supposed "girlfriend." The dreaded whispers started.

"Why yes, Potter, what a great way to start the New Year," Amy supplied, before leaning into Sirius and whispering in his ear, "Looks like we've got a love triangle." He snorted into his food. Remus went pale, but still didn't take his focus off Lily's neat focus fiddling with the heart shaped locket. _It's didn't come off,_ he thought desperately. _Thank Merlin it didn't come off!_

"Are you feeling okay, Moony? You look quite peaky," James asked, placing his hand on Lily's knee. She looked up guiltily and stared into Remus' navy eyes. _Please forgive me, Remy._

"If you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to," he answered bitterly, speaking directly to his ex. With that he stood up and marched out of the hall. Lily watched him throw the doors closed a little harder than necessary, and then made a snap decision.

"I'm gonna see what that was about, I'll be right back," she announced, standing up and stepping over the bench. Amy started a conversation with Sirius and tried to include James, but the raven-haired boy just gaped at Lily's back as she bolted after Remus.

"Lily?" he called after her, hand extended as if to pull her back, but she was already gone.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N: I told you James would have his fun. And I told you things would get interesting. Well, don't hate me yet, because it gets dramatic. Coming up we zap into the present, AKA Harry's time, and then back again. REVIEW! Teaser?**

"_Do you remember the night sin the room of requirement?"_

"_The room of what? Remus, you aren't making sense, let me take you to the hospital wing," she asked carefully, looking genuinely concerned. _

**Then after that, in the 20th chapter:**

"_What I don't understand is why she freaked out in the first place. Why would she act so out of character?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows._

**Dun dun dun. See you later!**

**Final Word Count: 2193**


	19. Rebounds and Snap Decisions Part 2

**A/N: From this point onward, the chapters get really short. My apologies. But they get interesting. Believe me. And DON'T LOSE HOPE! And keep reviewing. I know I'll never get to 150, but I'll be happy if I at least get to 100. And it's almost over, only 5 left! It's like the end of an era! Well, I'm sure you all want to see how it all works out, so I'll just get right to it.**

**Disclaimer: James: I'M DATING EVANS!**

**Lily: Yeah, about that-**

**James: I'M DATING EVANS!**

**Lily: Would you just listen for one seco-**

**James: I'M DATING EVANS!**

**Lily: Oh damn it.**

**So anyway, I don't own Harry Potter.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 19: Rebounds and Snap Decisions Part 2**

"Remy, wait!" Lily yelled after the retreating figure ahead of her. She knew where he was heading, where he always went. Remus dove into the library and she almost tripped over the carpet in her rush to catch him. "Stop, I need to talk to you!" He sidetracked amid the many shelves as she wondered why on earth she had decided to wear flip-flops in the middle of winter. They fell off when she jumped a bench in the pursuit. "Listen to me, Remy!" HE had reached a wall, there was nothing else he could do but face her. So he spun around, trainers screeching on the wooden floor, dark blond and now slightly gray hair falling into his troubled eyes.

"Why should I? You dumped me spur of the moment and kissed my best friend five minutes afterward! Why in the name of bloody Merlin should I listen to a word you have to say?" She strode right up to him and looked him right in the eye, all cheering charms gone.

"Because I love you, as much as I try to deny it! Because you love me, as must as you've tried to hide it! Because we're soul mates, as much as fate tries to prevent it!" She yelled back, her eyes looking into his, completely determined.

"We both know this won't work! You have to marry him and have that damn kid! That dream you've been having is a prediction! I can't _be_ with you!"

"So you would rather live a lie?" she spat, not realizing a note of desperation had worked into her voice. He softened, longing and worry obvious in his eyes.

"The past five years have been a lie, but if we were to ignore what we know is coming, then we would be living a lie." Hesitantly he placed a warm hand on her shoulder and pushed her away from him. "This can never work."

"I don't think I can ignore me feelings for you, Remy. I can't date James and yet know that I should be with you." She stepped forward into her original position, the silver of the locket reflecting into his eyes. "I can't wear this locket on my wedding day. We both know it will never come off." He leant his forehead against hers and silently pleaded with her with his eyes.

"Just promise me something," he whispered against her lips, making a snap decision, as she closed her eyes.

"Anything." He took a deep breath and realized what he must do.

"Promise me you won't ever hate me for what I'm about to do." Her eyes widened.

"I could never hate you Re-"

"Promise it," he repeated urgently.

"Alright, I promise." He gave her a soft final kiss before pushing her gently backwards yet again. He pulled his wand from his pocket and she looked at him fearfully, but didn't move.

"I'm not going to hurt you, don't worry," he said, but his shaky voice was far from reassuring and full of pain. She braced herself for whatever he was about to do, trusting him completely however uncertain she seemed. "Obliviatous amouris solidiousm" he whispered softly, as Lily's eyes closed. He touched his wand to her forehead, and when he pulled it away, a long slender strand of wispy memory was attached to the tip. Lily didn't move as he opened her locket with his left hand, before depositing the strand into the silver. Reluctantly, he closed it with his index finger and tapped it with the tip of his wand. The metal hinges fused themselves shut, and Remus stepped back. "Lily?" She sleepily opened her eyes and blinked.

"Hullo Remus. Pardon me; I seem to have nodded off. I didn't get much sleep because of New Years." She grinned lazily and resumed fingering the necklace.

"Do you remember what happened at the Shrieking Shack, Lily?" he asked sadly, pushing his hair out of his eyes. She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm assuming people died there, since it's haunted, but I've never been in it, so no." A tear crept from the corner of his eye and he did his best to surreptitiously wipe it away. "Why?"

"No reason," he said. "Do you remember who you kissed last night?" he asked, hoping she wouldn't notice his voice cracking. She blushed and leaned against the bookcase behind her.

"Um… James." He involuntarily took a step back. "Are you sure you're feeling ok? You don't look yourself."

"Do you remember the nights in the Room of Requirement?"

"The room of what? Remus, you aren't making sense, let me take you to the hospital wing," she asked carefully, looking genuinely concerned. She took a step forward and he took another backwards.

"No- no, I'm fine Lils. I'll see you around," he stammered, before bolting away through the shelves. The spell had worked. All thoughts of their romantic relationship were gone, leaving behind thoughts of James. She had no clue she loved him, which the locket indicated she still did. _Lils_? She thought, before pegging his questions to stress. She followed him out of the library; James was waiting for her after all.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N: Not expecting that, were you? Tell me what you think! Next chapter, we finally hear from Harry, who asks some interesting questions of his own. Teaser?**

"_What I don't understand is why she freaked out and left you in the first place," Harry said, looking confused. Remus closed his eyes and sighed deeply, a look of shame and pain spreading across his cheeks._

**So how will this have a happy ending? Wouldn't you like to know? –Snicker- Toodles!**

**Final Word Count: 1067**


	20. Revelations AKA Squeaking Harry

**A/N: Hi readers! I've just realized that this is only on the alert list of 19 people. I know, depressing right? So anyway, I'm almost done with this fic and I want to get it over with. And just to spit you, the remaining chapters are really short. So deal. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 20: Revelations (AKA Squeaking Harry)**

"So that's where it ended? She just never remembered?" Harry asked from his chair beside the bed. He sipped his coffee slowly and watched as the man lying in bed swung the silver locket between his fingers.

"The locket's still locket, isn't Harry? She never approached me about our relationship, so I'm guessing no," Remus wheezed. The forty-two year old was in a right state after a misprepared Wolfsbane potion. He coughed as Harry stretched his arms above his head.

"And she had dreams about me. How bizarre!" The twenty-one year old shifted uneasily in his chair.

"I thought so too. Apparently you talked to her, advised her even on what she should do next. It is apparent now that you weren't a figure of her imagination. I know you're blaming yourself right now, but you really shouldn't. You've done nothing wrong." He furled the silver chain around his finger before unfurling it again.

"It's just another thing that went wrong because of me. This time I've broken up soul mates."

"You weren't even born, Harry. This is something you have to blame Voldemort for." They sat in silence as Remus rested, savoring the aftermath of finally sharing a well-kept secret. Harry brooded over this new disturbing tale, marveling over how Remus hadn't told anyone of this for over twenty years. And he had to be at the wedding and suffer her death, in silence as well! This man had so much strength, and yet here he was, alone on his deathbed.

"What I don't understand is why she freaked out and left you in the first place," Harry said, looking confused and reminding Remus of him self when he had stood on the astronomy tower. "Why would she act so out of character?" Remus closed his eyes and sighed deeply, a look of pain and shame spreading across his cheeks.

"I have a theory," he whispered, as if just saying the words was killing him. "One that I have not shared with anyone, not even your godfather." Harry sat up straighter, his curiosity flattening his concern for the man. "I believe she was having mood swings caused by hormones." Harry blinked, brow knitted.

"How could teenage hormones affect her so strongly?" Remus scowled at the ceiling, waiting for Harry to catch up with him.

"They were not normal hormones caused by puberty, Harry." Harry blinked, but a wave of understanding swept across him. His jaw dropped as Remus looked away.

"But you used protection," the young man squeaked.

"You are forgetting that I am not a full human. Some rules do not apply to werewolves, just as the don't to vampires or giants." They sat in silence as the two of them pondered what must have followed. "I can only imagine what your mother must have thought when she figured out her… situation. It didn't take me long to understand what she was, what with her missing morning classes because of sickness and sneaking out of the common room at four in the morning because of random cravings. And yet none of us could help her, since then it would ruin her relationship with James."

"But then what happened? She obviously didn't _have_ the kid, right?" The older man bit down on his lower lip and shook his head. "Well, what happened?"

"Do you remember that your mother was extremely gifted in the area of potions?" he asked sadly. "About three weeks after Lily and I parted ways it was announced that a large number of rare ingredients had been stolen from Professor Slughorn's private stores. No one suspected Lily, but she wouldn't talk to anyone but Amy for several days. James was very upset, but not as much as me."

"So she dealt with it herself," Harry choked out. The lythrocamp nodded guiltily. "My god, I just can't… Bloody Merlin, she didn't even remember how, or who the father even was!" Remus had a coughing fit and Harry handed him a glass of water. He drank it quickly and sank back into the pillows. "I should go, you need your rest."

"Don't do anything rash, Harry. Potter's tend to make snap decisions, you got that from your mother," Remus called after him, but Harry hardly heard. His mind was too full of dates, prophecies, and a spell to alter the fabric of time.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N: GASP! Cliffy! Maybe _that_ will get you to review! I'd better give you an awfully good teaser!**

_He turned and she saw that though he was not her husband, he was like his twin. But he had green eyes and an oddly shaped scar on his forehead. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but are you Lily Evans?"_

**LATER! REVIEW!**


	21. Flashback AKA Go To Him

**A/N: Dun dun dun dun! How ever will Harry solve this? You'll just have to see. (I don't actually have anything to say.) After this we have two chapters left. 2! And READ THE FLASHES! I'VE ADDED SOME NEW ONES!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Last time: **_"Don't do anything rash, Harry. Potter's tend to make snap decisions, you got that from your mother," Remus called after him, but Harry hardly heard. His mind was too full of dates, prophecies, and a spell to alter the fabric of time._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 21: Flashback (AKA Go To Him)**

Lily Potter sat in her in her living room, splayed out across her brown suede sofa. With the Daily Prophet propped up against her pregnant belly and a goblet of pumpkin juice in the other, she read her newspaper in peace. James wouldn't be home for another hour, Sirius was with James, and Remus hardly ever visited anymore, so she relished in the knowledge that she had some time to herself. This was nice. She could only remember feeling this relaxed once in her life, but she couldn't remember where. Her sixth school year memories had always been fairly blurry. It didn't bother her much any more.

There was a crisp knock on the kitchen door and she turned sharply to fetch her wand. Casting a see-through mirror spell, she saw it was just the figure of her husband, home early. Just in case it was an imposter, she lugged herself off the sofa and waddled into the kitchen.

"James, why on earth are you knocking? Um… What's the scent of the shampoo I use?" she called through the door.

"Lavender," he answered, facing away from her. She swung the door open and stepped aside to let him through. He turned and she saw that though he was not her husband, he was like his twin. But he had green eyes like her own and an oddly shaped scar on his forehead. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but are you Lily Evans?" She blinked.

"Lily Potter now, but yes I am. How may I help you?" His eyes fell on her enormous belly and a lopsided grin graced his face. _How ironic, perfect timing_, he thought.

"Well, I'm on the look out for a heart shaped locket, the locket being about the size of a muggle coin?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"I have a necklace like that, but it's a hollow pendant, not a locket." She pulled the offending necklace out from under her maternity robe, and noticed the man's eyes soften. "Are you a relative of James?"

"You could say so. Do you mind if I try something to the necklace? I believe it's the one I'm looking for." His mother bit her lip.

"I would say yes, but the necklace has never unclasped. It's been on me since my school days." He nodded.

"May I anyway?" She shrugged, wondering why she was so inclined to trust him. Perhaps it was his remarkable likeness to her husband. Maybe it was because he seemed to know more than she did for some reason. He pulled out his wand and rested the tip on the bent silver. He mumbled something she didn't catch. The metal burned and she yelped, as the man stepped away. She watched in awe as the hinges appeared, and a long thin strand of white material uncoiled itself from inside the heart, before circling around her head like a halo. Slowly, it broke and one by one each memory plunged through her temple.

**FLASH**

"Here, it will keep you warm," Remus said with a smile as his blue eyes twinkled in the moonlight.

**FLASH**

"Wait, Remus. Take me with you," she asked as he turned, eyes full of lust and wishes.

**FLASH**

"You can sleep up here, nothing's going to happen." He looked doubtfully at the silk sheets.

**FLASH**

"You're cute when you wake up," she whispered as he blushed deeply, nuzzling her head against his chest.

**FLASH**

"Fine Prongs, I'll tell you. I'll let you in on a well-kept secret," Remus stated calmly, as Lily chewed on her hair.

**FLASH**

"What's wrong?" he asked as she tried to calm herself.

"Nothing, just a nightmare."

**FLASH**

"Just because Remus doesn't shag everything that moves doesn't mean he's a loser, Potter," she spat, as James' face went from peach to white.

**FLASH**

"This smells like you," he remarked, gesturing to the pearly potion.

"Same here."

**FLASH**

"Can I kiss you?" he asked softly as James yelled in the background. "I'll take that as a yes," he whispered seductively, before catching her lips in a mind-blowing snog.

**FLASH**

**  
**"Let me show you," she breathed, before kissing him again.

**FLASH**

"I'm with Remus, stop bothering me," she begged.

"But you know you shouldn't be."

**FLASH**

"A werewolf actually," he stammered.

"And yet I'm still here."

**FLASH**

"Who would you rather date, Evans? Me or Remus?" James asked confidently.

**FLASH**

"I love you Remus," she admitted as the chill pulled her closer to him.

"I love you Lily."

**FLASH**

"Get the fuck off her!" Remus screamed, tearing James away from her.

**FLASH**

"Because _you_ have me. You will _always_ have me."

**FLASH**

"You're amazing, Lily Evans. Bloody amazing," Remus stuttered as she kissed his bare shoulder, absorbing the quiet of the Shrieking Shack, not above basking in the afterglow.

**FLASH**

"You're Potter's son."

"And yours."

**FLASH**

"It's charmed so that it won't come off until you stop loving me."

"Then it won't come off until the day I die."

**FLASH**

"You can't, my dear, you must enjoy what is left."

**FLASH**

"I've had more of those dreams, they come every night now."

**FLASH**

"There's not much left, is there?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

"You just did."

**FLASH**

"Why does this seem so forced all of a sudden?"

**FLASH**

"Bye Remy."

"Wait, Lily! No please, it is! It is!"

**FLASH**

"You called me Lily."

"Yes I did."

**FLASH**

"Why should I? You dump me spur of the moment and kissed my best friend five minutes later! Why in the name of bloody Merlin should I listen to a word you have to say?"

**FLASH**

"Promise me you won't ever hate me for what I'm about to do."

"I could never hate you Re-"

"Promise it."

**FLASH**

The memories over came her and enveloped her in emotions long hidden. She staggered under the weight of them as they whizzed past. When she opened her eyes she saw Harry. He smiled sadly at her as he helped her to her feet.

"Oh Harry," she gasped, smothering him in a hug. "What on earth should I do?"

"Go to him. Go now."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N: I hope those flashes didn't get to annoying. I couldn't resist! They're fun to write! Anyway, I bet you're all curious as to what will be Remus' response to the well-kept secret being shared. –Tee hee- BTW, the next chapter is TINY!**

"Well hello Lily, what's the occa-," but he stopped mid sentence when he saw that the heart shaped locket around her neck was open.

**GASP! REVIEW! Final Word Count: 1190**


	22. No Regrets

**A/N: Now I'm getting reviews, huh? With just an epilogue left, and now I'm getting reviews. Keep reviewing! Well, ok. I'll just start.**

**Warning: Mild swearing in this chapter, but nothing new.**

**Disclaimer: Lily: -Hyperventilates-**

**So anyway, I (still) don't own Harry Potter.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 22: No Regrets**

Life for twenty-two year old Remus Lupin sucked. He had a crappy apartment, a crappy job, and his first and only love was married to his best friend, and expecting. He was lonely, broke, and hopeless.

A frantic knock on the door of his apartment broke his concentration. Abandoning the spy novel he had been using to try and distract him from his horrible situation, he stood up and stretched groggily, before opening the wooden door. For most people the sight of a scared and upset Lily Evans was sad, but for Remus it was scarring. Poised mid knock, she drew her extended arm away from the opened door and moved it down to finger the locket.

"Well hello Lily, what's the occ-," but he stopped midsentence as he saw that the heart shaped locket was dangling _open_. "Oh. My. God." She looked furious. _Fuck_.

"How could no one have told me?" she wailed, thankfully not crying. He shrunk backward slightly, knowing that when Lily was upset, the spitfire wouldn't stop until she was finished. "For almost six years you hid this from me! You let me marry _Potter_, for fuck sake! Remy, what's wrong with you?"

"How did you- what did you- how did you-" he stammered pitifully as her face began to grow red.

"Do you remember Harry? My son from the future? James' son? This son?" She pointed to her stomach, hands shaking. "Well he just popped in for tea!" she bellowed, still standing out in the hallway. "Yes, he did some fancy spell work and my pendent became a locket that held _all_ these interesting memories! So I loved you and had sex with you? You're the one who got me pregnant? Yes, you're really cute in the morning Remy! Why on earth did you not stop me from marrying Potter?"

"Well, I'm _sorry_, okay? You know as well as I do that you needed to do that and you knew I didn't want you to marry him. I stood like a good little boy next to James at the wedding as you said 'I do' wearing that damn locket. Do you think that this hasn't been hard for me? I regret it every day! I was going to tell you but then Amy was murdered by Death eaters and I knew I couldn't! You had to be with him! We couldn't be together, just like I said in the library all those years ago! I stand by what I said."

"Can I kiss you, Remy?" He froze, completely stunned as Lily dropped her hand away from the necklace and took a shy step toward him. A million thoughts ran through his mind, such as the fact that this was Lily Potter, his best friends wife. And then there was the fact that her son was supposed to defeat the Dark Lord. Not to mention that she was pregnant. But as she stared into his eyes, her jade eyes full of emotion, as they had been in their sixth year, it all just slid out of that trap door in the back of his head. He didn't object when she slowly slid his hands around the back of his neck.

"We're going to regret this, Lils," he whispered, knowing he had to say something before he succumbed to longing. She just shrugged.

"No we won't, you don't regret lending me your cloak when we were sixteen," she whispered against his lips, really wanting to just snog him again. He was still struggling with his guilt.

"Of course not, but this isn't school anymore. We're adults, we have rules, and what would we tell the guys? I could never do th-,"

"Oh just shut up and kiss me Remy." So he did. And he would never ever regret it.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N: Now don't go and feel sorry for James, he'll end up happy. And Sirius and Harry too. Peter… well Peter's a little prick, so who cares about him? Next chapter is good, it's the EPILOGUE! GASP! I know, I don't want it to end either! But PLEASE MAKE ME HAPPY AND HELP ME TO 150 REVIEWS! -Gets down on her knees- PLEASE!**

**I won't give you a teaser, since it's the epilogue and everything, but it's good. And funny. They all interrupt each other. A lot. Toodles!**

**Final Word Count: 774 (Sorry)**


	23. Epilogue Interruption

**A/N: Alas, here is the epilogue. This marks my third complete story. The original three are complete! Can you believe it? I can't. And I told you that this would all end happily, but I'm sure you won't believe it till you see it. So anyway, I LOVE this chapter because it's my first chapter will only dialogue. It's so cool. I just hope that you all will be able to see who it is that's talking, but I don't think it will be that hard.**

**Dialogue: Don't own it. Stop asking.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Epilogue: Interruption**

"Hi everyone, I'm James Potter, best man. I bet most of you are wondering why I'm best man. Some of you probably didn't think I'd be here at all. At first neither did I, then I sat down and started to think. Why should I punish my best friend Remus for falling in love with Lily Evans? At some point or another, we've all been in love with Lily. Don't worry Lilypad, I'm going somewhere with this. I know all of the marauders crushed on Lily at least once. Stop shaking your head Sirius; you know it's true. Well, yeah. I had my crush on her, Peter had his crush on her, Sirius had his crush on her, and Remus actually loves her. That's when I realized, why should I shun Remus for it if everyone's been in his position? Lilypad, didn't even Malfoy hit on you once?"

"I thought we agreed we would never mention that incident again?"

"Oh um, sorry. Anyway, now it seems obvious to me that Remus and Lily are meant for each other. So to the bride and groom, and may nothing ever come between them."

"Hey, this is Sirius Black, the other best man. Before I start I would just like to set the record straight and make it known that I never crushed on Evans."

"Yeah you did, in second year!"

"Don't interrupt my speech James! And I did not!"

"Sirius, even _I_ remember that, and I had my head in Hogwarts: A History all that year!"

"Yeah, see Sirius? Even Moony remembers!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Yeah, did too!"

"Did _not_!"

"BOYS! We're in public!"

"Sorry Lils."

"Sorry Lilypad."

"Yeah, sorry Evans, uh… Lupin."

"Just call me Lily, Sirius."

"Okay, um… Lily. Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted-"

"Sorry Sirius."

"Zip it James. Anyway, Lily and Remus are soul mates, and I promise that if anyone ever tries to break you up, they will have me to answer to."

"Aw, that's sweet Sirius!"

"I wasn't finished yet Lily! Going on, as a wedding gift to the happy couple, I would like to sing you two a very special song that I'm sure will take us all back to our years at school."

"Sirius Black, if you're about to do what I think you are, I swear you will never see your motor bike again. No! _NO_! SIT_ DOWN!"_

"LIKE A VIRGIN! TOUCHED FOR THE VERY FIRST TIME!"

"Sirius, my _son_ is listening!"

"Oh, hi Harry! Going on, LIKE A _VIR_-R-_R_-_R_-GIN!"

"SIRIUS!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N: See, I told you it would end happily! Ok, so it is _slightly_ AU, but that's ok, right? **

**I'm not going to go and thank all my reviewers because I'm just lazy, but you all know who you are and you know that I all love you for reviewing. Check out all of my other stories as well. And you should know that I'm thinking, thinking, for a plot to another Remus/Lily. Thinking. That's all. But add me to your author alert list if you haven't already. I'll see you all around the turn, toodles! **

**Final Word Count: 621 (sorry)**


End file.
